Then There Were Six
by Mea23
Summary: A/U: Lena finds out that a student is being abused. She and Stef take the young girl in hoping to give her a sense of safety and stability. Each of them, including the kids, build special relationships with her. They hope to teach her about love and family, but instead she teaches them what it is like to love unconditionally and how to move on from the pain of your past.
1. Chapter 1

Lena was sitting at her desk in the office she had at the Anchor Beach Charter School. It was now bigger and faced both the beach, courtyard, and some of the front of the school since she was promoted to Principle. She loved her new position as well as the pay raise she received with it. She glanced out the window and then back down to the file in front of her. She sighed and shook her head knowing something was going on with the young girl named Payton. A knock sounded on the door and she knew it would be here since she called for her about 5 minutes ago.  
"You wanted to see me Mrs. Foster." Payton said from where she stood at the door.

Lena nodded her head, "Yes, come on in honey. Why don't you close the door."

Payton done as she was told and sat down across from Lena. The woman just looked at her and Payton looked to the floor. "I was cleaning out my closet and something fell from the top. It's nothing." She said knowing why Lena had called her there and why she was looking at her the way she was.

Lena stood up from her desk and moved to the seat next to Payton. She reached up and put a hand on her shoulder, but when Payton winced at the contact she carefully removed her hand, "Payton, I'm not the enemy. Okay? I want to help you. The only way I can help you is if you talk to me. You're safe here. I just need to you to tell me what's been happening."  
"I can't…" Payton said quietly looking at the floor.

"Yes, you can, Payton. Who is hurting you? Is it your foster parents?" Lena pushed carefully.

"No… it—it's there nephew…" Payton said not believing she said the words.

"Okay, do they know what's happening?" Lena asked reaching up and running her hands through Payton's hair.

Payton nodded her head, "Yea… he um, he tried to rape me last night, but I managed to get away. I sort of knocked him out and I packed my bags. I left. I slept at a shelter last night. I knew they wouldn't come look for me and they wouldn't report me missing because they will want to protect him. So I came to school."  
Lena let out the air she was holding very slowly, "Payton, I'm going to call my wife and get her to come here and talk with you. I'm going to have your work for the rest of the day brought here. You can hang out here instead of going to your classes, okay?"

Payton looked up at her and did her best not to let the tears come, "Yes mam'. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to cause any problems." She said nervously.  
Lena gave her a sympathetic look, "Sweetie, you haven't caused any problems. This is not your fault." She could tell that Payton was scared, but something else was wrong as well. She was holding her hand funny. Not wanting to make her more uncomfortable she walked back behind her desk and grabbed her phone to call Stef…

Stef and Mike were both in Lena's office with her taking Payton's statement, but all of them had froze and looked at her when she said the name that made their blood boil. Liam Olmstead.

"What is it?" Payton asked seeing the way they looked at her.  
Stef cleared her throat, "Payton, we know who Liam is, he has charged with crimes similar to yours, but got off because the Judge didn't believe the victim. There was no way to prove he had hurt her because it happened a while ago. With you though there is evidence and he will not come near you again. Okay."

"If they didn't believe her why would they believe me?" Payton asked worried.

Lena got up and moved next to her on the couch, "Payton, there was no evidence. No offense, but you look like you done a couple rounds with in a ring."

"Will there be any defensive wounds from you on Liam, Payton?" Mike questioned.

Payton nodded her head, "I know how to defend myself. He's a lot bigger though so… that's why I look like this. I think he was high on something to, but I got in a few good hits and all. I'm sure I broke his nose and maybe a few teeth when I kicked him. That's when he went out and I grabbed my bags and ran. I think I might have fractured my hand…" she said quietly.

Stef moved to the floor in front of her and took the one she had been eyeing early. She carefully slid up the sleeve of Payton's long sleeve and made a face when she saw the bruising and swelling.

"Payton, why didn't you say something to me? Haven't you been writing with that hand to?" Lena asked with wide eyes.  
Payton nodded, "It doesn't hurt that bad."

Stef looked at her, "Okay Rocky. I'm going to take you to the hospital and get x-rays done. Then you're coming back to our place."

Lena looked at her wife, but didn't argue. She was hoping for the same thing.

"I don't want to be a burden." Payton said looking at woman named Stef.

Mike looked at the girl, "Trust me, if you don't go willingly she'll just wait until you're doped up with meds to take you home."

"He's not joking." Stef told the young girl with a smile.  
Payton nodded her head, "I have a math test though. I don't want to miss it."

"That's a first." Lena said quietly. "I'll talk to Mr. Hanson, tell him that you had to go have an x-ray done of your hand. If you are hurt anywhere else then you tell the doctor. Understand?"

"Yes mam'." Payton replied.  
"See you at home love." Stef said giving Lena a quick kiss. Both women saw the blush come over Payton's face. "Come on honey." Stef said wrapping an arm around Payton's shoulders and leading her out of the office. Mike had grabbed her bag and followed out behind them. He knew that Lena and Stef were going to end up gaining another kid and shook his head. They were crazy, but they had plenty of love to go around. He knew he could never have given Stef the happiness she had now…


	2. Be The Fire

This Chapter has been re-uploaded due to a few typos. If you have already read it nothing major has changed. :)

Okay you lovely readers… sorry it took a while for me to add a new chapter. I have overloaded myself with online college classes. Thanks to you reviewers who have been telling me what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I will try to post new chapters. I want to know what you think. If you have ideas for the story send them to me in a review or message. I'll give credit to the senders for their ideas if I use them. I'm debating whether or not to have some Brallie in it and have decided to leave it up to all you readers. Let me know in a review whether you want them together or whether you want some new love interests in their lives. I'll count the votes on Monday, September 16 in the morning and decide whether to be or not to be. –Mea

* * *

Callie had woken up from another nightmare about Liam and knew she wouldn't be able to go back sleep. Wanting a glass of water she headed down stairs to the kitchen, but soon realized she wasn't the only one awake. The fire pit was going outside and Payton was laying in the hammock with a blanket wrapped around her. A book was in her hand. Callie moved over to the table and grabbed her camera. It was one Stef and Lena had given her the day her adoption was finalized. They gave Jude a remote control airplane. Quietly walking outside she turned off the flash knowing that the light from the fire as well as the full moon would be enough. One of the flickering street lights was helping as well. Once she got the picture she wanted she turned the camera off and walked over to Payton.  
"You're up early." She said with a smile knowing that Payton hadn't even gone to sleep yet.

Payton looked up at her and smiled back, "I told your moms I would watch the fire until it went out."

"Wow, it's lasted a while then." Callie said giving her a look.  
Payton just laughed, "Okay, so I might have added a little more. Why are you up?"

Callie said down next to her causing the hammock to swing slightly, "I had a nightmare about… about him."

"Ahh, the name we shall not speak." Payton said closing what she was reading. "Makes me think of Harry Potter. You know, Voldemort."

Callie laughed at her comparison, "I guess so."

Payton looked at her, "Your still scared of him aren't you?"

Callie nodded her head slightly, "Not as much as I use to be, but yes…"  
Payton looked at the flames going and then to the journal. She took one of the broken back pages from it and handed Callie a pen, "Write his name on it."

Callie looked at her as though she had lost her mind, but done it anyways. "Now what?" she asked.  
Payton took the paper and got up from the hammock going to the fire, "As it burns, say I'm not afraid over and over again."

Callie watched as the corner caught fire and the paper began to crumble from the flames, "I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid… I'm not getting how this is supposed to work."

Payton smiled, "What happened to the paper?" she asked.  
"It went away." Callie said a bit sarcastic.

"What made it go away?" Payton replied.

Callie sighed, "The fire." She answered thinking this was now ridiculous. "I still don't get this."

Payton grabbed the Styrofoam cup she had been drinking from and scooped up some of the ashes.  
"You have to be the fire Callie. Liam does not own you. He does not control you. He's that meaningless piece of paper that will crumble when he isn't the one in control. That's why he is such a nut job. He wants to have control, but knows he can't. Everything and everyone has a weakness. The paper was weak because of the fire. You have to figure out what his weakness is. Find out what his fire is and be that fire. When you do…" she said pouring some of the still hot ashes into her hand and then blowing them off, "He won't be anything anymore."  
Callie just looked at her as tears filled her eyes, "I can't Payton. I can't be as strong as you are being through all of this."

"There's no such thing as I can't, Callie. It's I can and I will. I can be the fire and I will win. Say it." Payton told her.

Callie shook her head. Payton had moved in about a month ago and they were already getting stuff ready for court. The DA was wanting to Callie to speak against Liam when it came time for Payton to take him to court. How was she supposed to face him again though? The charges she had pressed against him were dismissed because there was no way to prove it. Callie lost to him. If she had evidence though he could be retried since he was not found guilty or not guilty. She couldn't do it again though. How was she supposed to? Tears filled her eyes and she let them fall. They fell harder when Payton pulled her into her arms.  
"It's okay. Because you know what." Payton said.

"What?" Callie asked.  
"Fire isn't just one flame. It's lots of them. They all make the one big fire and you know what. That big fire is your family. They give strength and power. When I got court with him I'm going to make sure is ass is ash." Payton said with a grin.  
Callie started laughing through her crying at the last part Payton said, "You are such an idiot Payton. How in the hell did you come up with that anyways?" she said pointing to the fire.

Payton gave her some of the blanket and they laid back on the blanket looking at the stars, "It's something my dad use to tell me. When I would have nightmares… we would write whatever scared me on paper and torch it." she said trailing off with a smile.  
Callie smiled back, "It makes since when you really think about it. Were you two close?" she asked.

Payton nodded, "Yea. He was the best dad. My mom… let's just say I don't see why she ever had kids."

"My mom was nice. It was my Dad that… lets just say I don't really think of him as a Dad." Callie told her as she looked at the stars, "So what are you reading?" she said looking back to her foster sister.  
Payton handed her the book which was actually a leather bound journal, "It belonged to my dad. He would write stuff in it. This is the last one I got. I think you should read it."  
Callie shook her head, "That's way to personal. I couldn't. That's between you and him."

Payton sighed, "Callie, it's not like he can get mad at you. He's not alive anymore. Read it. Okay? Whenever I am worried or scared I read his journals. I think this one will help you."  
"How?" Callie replied, "Spark my fire?" she added causing them both to laugh. Callie took the journal anyways and opened it up to the first page, _February 2008—We infiltrated the enemy line a few days ago. Needless to say we barely made it through without our cover being blown. I think they may have been tipped off somehow. It's amazing what one can do in the cover of the night. Lucky for us we have night vision and infrared equipment, our target does not. As we watched the enemies I saw three children playing with flashlights. The sight of them made me think of my own children and the reason I was here now. Fighting for my country. Fighting for them. For what was done to my son. The only thing is that I'm not there to protect my girl. My P is a fighter herself. I feel like I failed all of my children. All I have is my P and here I am… on an undercover mission thousands and thousands of miles away from her. God only knows when I will see her again. If I will ever see her again. P is a fighter in her own way though... I worry about the demons she has to face back home. The things she has already been through at only the age of 10 make me wonder if I would have survived it. She can do anything though. She just has to be the flame…_"  
Callie looked over at Payton and was surprised to see that the girl had fallen asleep while Callie was reading out loud. _Your father was in the military? _She thought to herself. She kept reading the journal only to stop and read aloud again as Mariana came out and joined the pile up on the hammock…

* * *

Lena was in a panic and hurried back to the master bedroom where Stef was getting ready. "I can't find the girls!"

Stef was in the middle of putting on her bra when she heard what her wife said. "What!"

"Payton and Callie's beds are made. Mariana's is still a mess, but she's not in it. Their phones are here to." Lena said looking at her wife.  
Stef grabbed her shirt and hurried to the kids rooms as well as the bathrooms.  
"Outside, maybe there outside." Lena said just now realizing they had did a fire last night and roasted marshmallows. She and Stef hurried outside. They got to the fire pit and saw it had just went out, but they stopped when they saw the girls in the hammock. Payton had a book laying on her abdomen, but Callie's hand was holding the book. Her head was resting on Payton's shoulder and chest. Mariana was laying on the other side of Payton with her head on Payton as well just like Callie.

"This is—" Stef said trailing off.  
"Family." Lena whispered.  
Stef looked at her wife and nodded her head, "Yes, family." She said before noticing Callie's camera. She picked it up and snapped some pictures of the girls knowing they would kill her for it after.  
"Should we wake them?" Lena asked smiling at the sight. As soon as the words came out of her mouth though the sound of the dump truck in the alley made a loud crash when it sat the dumpster down. Needless to say Callie and Mariana jumped and fell out of the hammock. Payton was still as a statue though even though the woven item was swinging back and forth.  
"What the hell." Callie said wondering why she was suddenly on the ground.

"Eww!" Mariana cried seeing that she was covered in dirt.

The two sisters looked up to the sound of two people laughing. It was their moms.  
"Good morning girls. Did you have a nice campout?" Stef asked snapping a picture of them.

Lena started laughing to as Callie grumbled a response and Mariana was still freaking out over the dirt.  
"How did she not fall out?" Mariana asked getting up.  
Callie shook her head, "I think we counter balanced the thing when we flipped out."

"I give your dismounts a 7. They need a bit of work." Stef said with a grin.  
Callie stuck her tongue out at her mom and Mariana trudged inside talking about a shower and day at the spa.

Lena noticed the book was still on Payton's stomach, "What were you three reading together?" she asked thinking that it was cute.

Callie looked back at Payton, "It's her dad's journal. She never came in last night. I woke up around three and saw her out here reading. We talked for a little bit… about Liam."  
Stef raised an eyebrow surprised that her daughter said the name, "What about him?"

Callie smiled, "She told me that I need to the be the fire. It's something that her Dad would tell her when she was little. That book is his journal. He was in the military or something. It's about stuff he saw. There's a lot of quotes in it. Payton told me I should read it. He sounds like he was really smart. I was reading out loud and Payton fell asleep. Then Mariana came out and we read some together and fell asleep."

Lena and Stef exchanged looks, "What do you mean be the fire?"

Callie went into an explanation of what went on last night. About her dream and about what Payton had told her. By the look on her moms face they couldn't believe it. Right when she was done telling them Payton had awoken and climbed out of the hammock.

"Morning." Payton said seeing Callie, Stef, and Lena all outside. She then looked to her shirt. "You two seriously drooled on me."

Stef started laughing as Callie apologized only to laugh when Payton came closer.  
"Did they drool or pee on you?" Lena asked.  
"Mariana spilled her drink on me." Payton answered.

"So you stayed in wet pants all night?" Stef asked confused.  
Payton nodded, "They were out like a light. I didn't want to wake them."

"Aww, how sweet." Lena said.

Callie rolled her eyes and pulled Payton with her towards the house, "Come on. Do you have more journals? I read the entire one. You must be a lot like your Dad. You sound just like him. Like, the stuff you say I mean."

Stef took Lena's hand as they walked back to the house, "Lena…" she said quietly.  
Lena looked at her, "You don't want her to go anywhere either do you."

Stef shook her head, "Let's talk to Bill. I want to see what he has to say. He's been studying her file. I want to know as much about her before we make a permanent decision. I have a feeling she's been through more than Callie. Her soul is hard, but her heart… it's amazing."  
Lena wrapped her arms around her wife hugging her and then kissing her. Both women knew that no matter what Payton was their family now…

* * *

Payton walked out of the bathroom and straight into her room since it was a guest suite type deal. She was surprised to see Jesus sitting on her bed though. She was glad the closet was through a door in the bathroom and that she wasn't naked.  
"Sup." Jesus said seeing Payton come out. She wasn't like Mariana or Callie. Her showers took maybe five minutes. Even Brandon took longer showers.  
Payton smiled, "What is it?" she asked knowing he wanted something.

Jesus sat up, "I seen you talking to that old dude after school. You didn't look happy. You aren't in trouble are you?"  
Payton shook her head, "Nah, it's not like that."

"What is like then? He looked like he was a mob boss or something." Jesus said. "Look, I know you've only been her like two weeks or whatever, but you're cool. You're like family. If you're in trouble tell me."  
Payton pulled off the cast protector she had to wear in the shower, "I'm not in trouble. His name is Paul Amaro."  
Jesus looked at her not believing her, "What does he want with you?" he asked.

Payton slid her feet into her shoes and stood there, "He heard about the stuff with Liam. Told me he has a guy who can take care of things if the judge doesn't."

Jesus' eyes widened, "Seriously? You know people like that."  
Payton laughed, "You are way to gullible Jesus. The _old dude_ was asking me for directions."

Jesus just looked at her and rolled his eyes knowing she had just got him. As he walked out of her room though he smiled when he heard a thump and her scream his name.  
"What did you do?" Jude asked as his brother walked into the kitchen.  
Jesus smiled, "Let's just say her shoes are a bit stuck to the floor he said holding up the gorilla glue."

The two boys started laughing, but ran when Payton came out of her room and after them.

* * *

Payton sat in the chair staring at the psychologist, Dr. Earwig. Just the thought of his name wanted to make her laugh. The only reason she was there was because it was requested by the judge. Liam was saying she came onto him and after he refused her advances that she not only attacked him, but tried to kill him.

"Are we just going to stare at each other or are you going to ask me questions. No offense, but it's Saturday and this is the last place I want to be." Payton said knowing the deal.

Dr. Earwig smiled, "What questions do you think I should be asking you, Payton?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Well, doc, if you need me to tell you that then I think I should be the one getting paid by the hour. Not you."

He laughed, "I knew it wouldn't take long for you to get feisty. Let me guess. You think this is a waste of time, correct?"

"Honestly, yes. I'm here for the thirds time because you still haven't heard what you want to hear and the because the judge wants to know if I am prone to violence, if I have been through abuse that makes me a danger to myself or to others, if you believe I may have attacked Liam." Payton replied.  
"Did you?" Dr. Earwig asked knowing he might as well grab the bull by the horns.  
Payton smiled, "Very good doctor. Let's keep things straight to the point because quite frankly I don't want to be back in this smelly room. The answer is no. I did not initiate any sort of sexual advances with Liam Olmstead. I did not attack him when he refused my so called _advances_ because they did not happen. I certainly did not try to kill him because if I wanted to I would have. Yes, that may not be the smartest thing to say, but if I had wanted Liam dead I would gave grabbed the pair of scissors that were within reach and done it."  
"Why didn't you?" Dr. Earwig asked challenging her.  
"Because I am not a killer. Liam Olmstead attacked me. I defended myself." Payton answered.

"You broke his jaw and his nose Payton. His eye socket is fractured. Four teeth are missing. His arm is broken as well as several ribs. That sounds more like attacking to me." He said.  
Payton looked at him, "Oh really? How much do you think I weigh?" she asked.

Dr. Earwig looked at her, "Maybe 120, but you are muscular. I can tell you exercise."  
Payton nodded, "Yea, I run eight miles a day and my father taught me self defense before he died. I could have done a lot worse to Liam if I wanted to, but I didn't. I have restraint and I can control myself unlike Liam. You met with him yesterday. How much bigger is he than me."  
Dr. Earwig sighed. He was getting his ass handed to him by a 16 year old, "He has at least a hundred pounds on you."

"Exactly." Payton said standing up and taking off her shirt. "This is what happened to me." She said showing him the bruises by lifting her under shirt. He raised an eye brow.  
"I see there are some scars as well. Previous abuse?" He questioned writing down notes.  
"That's now why we are here. We're here for you to figure out if I'm sane or not. You know… if I am dangerous to those around me and if I should be locked up and doped with medication in a therapeutic environment which is really a nut house." Payton told him. They just looked at each other again.  
"You're free to go Payton. This is our last meeting. I'll see you at the trial." Dr. Earwig said. He watched as Payton got up and left. The girl definitely had issues…

* * *

Lena looked at Payton as they all sat at the table eating dinner, "How did your meeting with Dr. Earwax go?"

The kids all snickered at Lena's reference to the doctor by the wrong name, but Payton didn't even hear her. Stef did a quiet whistle and tapped her. "Earth to Pay."

"Mam?" Payton said looking at Stef.  
Callie gave her a look, "You okay?" she asked.

Payton nodded her head, "I'm fine."  
"Why aren't you eating? Isn't lasagna your favorite food?" Brandon asked.  
Payton nodded again, "I'm not very hungry. May I bet excused."

Stef and Lena exchanged looks. Payton hadn't taken a single bite.

"Yes, cover your plate and stick it in the fridge in case you get hungry later.  
Payton did as she was told and disappeared to her room.  
"Okay, does anyone know what's going on with her?" Stef asked looking to the kids.

"She said the shrink is going to say she's crazy." Jude told his mom.  
"Why does she think that?" Jesus asked his little brother.  
Callie and Mariana exchanged looks. Their moms saw it.  
"Girls." Lena said in a tone that told them to start talking.  
"Payton might have been a bit snappy with him today." Mariana said trailing off.  
"Meaning?" Stef questioned.  
Callie took in a deep breath, "She might have told him that if she had wanted to kill Liam she would have."

"Uh oh." Brandon said.

His moms were just looking at Callie. Both women were speechless. They all exchanged looks knowing that court was not going to go very well…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in a PM or a review. The more feedback I get the faster I will try to post. It also helps me with my writing if I know what you readers are liking, not liking, or wanting to see happen. -Mea


	3. Old Soul

Okay my readers. I know you all probably hate me for not updating in a while. If you saw my school load as well as my cake orders you would understand. I apologize times a million and hope this will satisfy you until next Wednesday. My school load will be a lot lighter. I have over 30 assignments due within the next week. That's what I get for a double course load of online classes.

* * *

Payton woke up from the sound of thunder and the sky lighting her room up with lightening. Knowing she wouldn't be going back to sleep she climbed out of the bed and headed out of her room. As she was walking around the corner that led to the kitchen though she bumped right into Stef who seemed to be coming to her room. They both let out an _oomph_ before catching their balances.  
"Sorry." Payton said quietly.  
Stef just laughed, "Don't be. The storm woke me up and I was checking on the kids. No offense, but your room is the last stop."

Payton smiled as Stef pulled her into the kitchen and made her sit down. She watched as the blonde started fixing hot chocolate. Something was wrong with her though.

"Your upset because you didn't get a phone call from your Dad." Payton said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Stef looked at her as she put marshmallows in the cups, "How did you—" she said trailing off. She realized she had never even talked about her father with Payton before. "He doesn't accept me for who I am or for who I love and am married to."

Payton nodded her head, "It hurts more when it's someone who is supposed to love you unconditionally. My mom use to say being loved by someone deeply gives you courage, but loving someone deeply gives you strength."

Stef smiled, "Sounds like your mother was special to you."  
Payton sighed and gave her a small smile back, "Yea. Her Dad was the same way as yours kind of. He disowned her because she married an American. My mother was Italian and came from a strict upper class parents in Italy and they didn't approve of it."  
Stef was surprised by what she just heard. Not just because it was so ridiculous, but because Payton was opening up to her.  
"Your dad doesn't know how to understand your love Stef. Don't hate him for it. Yea, he's being an ass, but he'll realize his mistake one day. If you try to be mad and shut him out and hide how you really feel then one day you will be filled with regret. The last thing I told my dad was he didn't love me because he was always leaving and I hated him for it. He died 6 months later. Now all I have are his journals he would write in and a couple of memories. Maybe your Dad doesn't know how to fix things or even if he can. Maybe he's just scared he's already lost you and does realize he hasn't." Payton said as she stirred the hot chocolate.

Stef sat down on one of the stools, "You sound like you have an old soul Payton. "

Payton smiled and laughed quietly as she looked up at Stef, "Let's just say I have a lot more life experience than you would think."

Stef looked at her right in the eyes. She had never seen eyes so light in color that they were almost grey. Coupled with her dark naturally tanned skin and her long black hair she looked exotic. "Your parents must have been great people to raise such a wonderful daughter."

"They were great, but I'm nothing compared to them. My dad was a war hero. My mom was one of the most beautiful women in the world. Literally. I have the magazine in my storage locker. I had two older brothers as well." Payton told her.

Stef was curious now. "What there names?" she asked.

"Patrick and Peter. We all had P names. Payton is one of my middle names though. My mother talked my dad into letting her give me family names from her side since my brothers are after his side of the family. Patrick was actually my half brother from my dad's first wife. He was 15 years older than me."

"Oh really? What is your full name then?" Stef asked. She knew that some Italian families gave their kids multiple names. One of the officers where she worked was Italian and he had 4 names.

Payton made a face, "Let's just say I'm taking it to the grave with me."

"That bad?" Stef asked mimicking her face.

Payton nodded her head, "Yea. My dad got to name my brother though so she got to name me, but surprised him by throwing a P name in. After she died I just went by Payton. That's what my dad called me and brothers called me."

Stef gave her a sympathetic smile, "Do you mind if I ask you how old you were when they… passed?"

Payton looked back down at the hot chocolate. The marshmallows were just about gone, "I was like 4 or 5 when Patrick was killed. I don't remember much of it. My mom and dad started having problems after that. They divorced when I was 7. Peter was 9. Then she and Peter died when I was 10. Then my dad passed when I was 12. I had been living with his father since my mom and little brothers death because of his work, but after my dad died… my grandpa lost it. Started drinking and the state took me from him three months after my dad died. He had actually took me to a bar with him and I was driving him home. The wreck wasn't my fault, but a car ran a stop sign and hit us. The police figured out that I was driving and why. So… here I am." she said with a shrug.

"Payton, I had no idea. I shouldn't have asked you that. I'm sorry." Stef said regretting what she asked.  
Payton shook her head and cleared her throat, "Don't be. You were just curious. No harm done."

Stef nodded her head back still wishing she hadn't asked, but there was something else she wanted to ask. "You said something about a storage locker. Why don't we go by there tomorrow and get some of your things. You can put them in your room." She had never seen a more confused face in her life than the one Payton's expressed at that moment.  
"Why? The trial is in two days. I'll be gone after that." Payton replied.

"What? Why would you be gone?" Stef asked wondering where she got that idea from.  
Payton bit down on her lip, "I just assumed… I thought the only reason you and Lena were letting me stay here is because you were hoping to have Liam put away. He got away with what he done to Callie, but at least you could see him go to jail for something."

Stef shook her head confused and moved next to Payton on the empty stool, "Okay, look at me missy."

"I already am." Payton replied with a grin.  
Stef couldn't help, but laugh a little, "Point taken, but Payton you are not going anywhere any time soon. You are not here just because of the trial. You would be here regardless of whether Liam was involved in what happened or not. This is not about Callie. This is about you. He hurt you and he would have done more if you hadn't of been able to protect yourself. I seen the bruises covering your body at the hospital. He is an animal and he deserves to be put in a cage. Okay?"  
Payton nodded her head, "I was thinking more like neutered, but I guess a cage will do." She said with a smirk.

Stef smiled and wrapped her arms around her, "Your turning into me. You are not going anywhere though. Understand me?"

Payton nodded her as Stef still hugged her, "You remind me of her. My mom…"

Stef took in a deep breath as she pulled back, "Lena and I would never try to fill her shoes Payton. You know that right? It's okay to talk about her and to talk about your family here."

Payton looked down at her hands, "I don't like to talk about them really. The ways they died… what happened. I don't—it's to hard." She said trying to keep her voice from shaking.  
Stef could see she was near tears, "It's okay. You don't have to talk about them then. Just know that if you ever do… then I'm here for you. So is Lena. Our door is always open."

Payton pursed her lips as she tried to keep her emotions under control, "Thank you. For everything…" she said trailing off.  
Stef smiled and pulled her up from the bar stool, "Let's get you to bed. You have a calculus test tomorrow with Brandon right?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. That class is so boring." Payton grumbled causing Stef to laugh. They got to her room and she climbed in.

Stef pulled the covers over her when she noticed what looked like a tackle box on Payton's desk and a painting leaning against the wall, "That painting is gorgeous. Where did you buy it at?" she asked.  
Payton looked at it, "Um, from my storage locker. I go by every once and a while to make sure nothing is missing."

Stef nodded her head, "Well, we're going by tomorrow after school. It's a half day."

Payton nodded her head, "Yes mam'. Good night."

"Good night love." Stef told her as she kissed her forehad and turned out the light on the nightstand. She closed the door and headed upstairs, but as she laid down Lena woke up.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Lena asked droggily.  
Stef looked at her, "Talking with Payton. I think we should talk with kids tomorrow."

"The kids, what happened, what do we need to talk to them about. Oh god does Jesus have a crush on Payton?" Lena asked going into panic mode. She didn't want a repeat of what happened with Brandon and Callie.

Stef began to chuckle at her wife's state of mind. She was both sleepy and half way into protective mom mode, "No, at least not that I know of. We should talk with them about making Payton part of our family officially. She thought the only reason we took her in was so we could see Liam go to jails since he didn't for what he done to Callie."

Lena sat up in the bed, "She what? What did you tell her?"

Stef pulled her wife back down and looked at her, "I told her that she was completely misunderstanding of why she was here and that she isn't going anywhere. She's a wonderful kid Lena. I know Bill said he wanted us to get to know her more before we make the decision to adopt her, but it feels right. We sat there drinking hot chocolate and she opened up to me some. She's been through so much. I want this to be her home. I want to be here mom and I want to watch and see what she does with her life. I don't want to miss any of it."

Lena smiled at because Stef was not the one to get emotional over stuff, "We will file right after we tell the kids." As soon as the words were out her mouth Stef's lips were locked to hers…

* * *

All the kids except Payton walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.  
"What's the occasion? "Jesus asked looking at all the food.

"What makes you think something is going on?" Lena replied smiling ear to ear.

Jude looked at his mama, "Because mom only helps you cook when she is excited about something."

"Hey!" Stef said defensively.

Brandon laughed, "He is right mom. You hardly ever help with breakfast unless it's toast."

Callie and Mariana exchanged looks and both girls smiled before turning back to their moms, "Are you adopting Payton?" the asked at the same time.  
Stef and Lena exchanged looks wondering how they knew.

"Are you?" Jesus, Brandon, and Jude asked just as excited as their sisters.

Stef looked at the kids, "What would you all think about it if we did?" she asked although the expression on their faces gave her their answer.

"What do you mean what would we think? We think yes!" Callie said excitedly as her brothers and sister nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well that went easy. Now we just have to ask Payton." Lena said. As the words came out of her mouth Payton came walking to the kitchen.  
"Ask me what?" Payton said with a yawn as she wondered why the kids looked like it was Christmas morning.

Stef moved next to Lena and took her hand, "Lena and I talked last night. We just spoke with the kids and they are all for it…" she said trailing off with a smile.  
Payton looked at her, "All for what and why is Henry at the door?" she said. Her stomach began to twist in knots.

Stef and Lena turned and looked at the door. Sure enough there he was and he didn't look happy. He looked worried. They knew whatever he was about to tell them wasn't good…

* * *

Stef and Lena both watched as Payton paced the kitchen floor. Henry had just told them that the lawyer defending Liam had once defended someone from her past and that he was going to try and use it against her.

"Payton, you're going to wear a track in my floor. Why don't you sit down." Lena said trying to lighten the mood. The girl was in her own world though.  
Stef got up from her seat and walked over to her. They had sent the other kids to school and Lena called in, "Payton, look at me." When Payton did Stef kept her gaze, "Payton, what has you worried. Why are you so scared?" she asked.  
Payton looked at her, "I—I thought his lawyer was him, but I—I wasn't sure and couldn't ask, but he's right…"

"Right about what?" Henry asked.

Payton didn't look at him. She kept looking at Stef. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead of talking she just ran out the back door.

"Payton!" Stef yelled going after her. She chased her through the lawn and down the sidewalk. When Payton got to the park Stef began to close the distance, but Payton suddenly got an extra gain on her and she was gone. Stef slowed down knowing she couldn't get her now. She put her hands on her knees catching her breath, "Where are you going Payton. Why are you running?" she said to herself as started back to the house shaking her head...

* * *

Okay guys and gals, please tell me what you think about this update. The next chapter will pick up right off of this one. A new character (on the series) is going to make an appearance. Leave me a review on what you think about the chapter and who you think the character is going to be. Let me know what you think!


	4. Just Another Face

**Okay my lovely readers. I tried to do you a really good chapter since you have all been so nice. It's over 5 thousand words so it's a bit long. I hope you all enjoy it though. Payton's past is finally revealed in this chapter...**

* * *

Frank was in the middle of cleaning up from the most recent customers when the bell sounded. Looking up he saw a young girl walk in. They made eye contact and she moved to the counter and sat on a bar stool.  
"What'll it be sweetheart?" he asked as he threw the rag over his shoulder. He was answered with a smile.

"Um… how about a cheeseburger and chocolate shake please." She asked.

Frank nodded, "Sure thing. Shouldn't you be in school or something though?" he asked before telling the cook ther order.  
"I go to Anchor Beach. It was a half day." He was told.  
Frank began to fix the shake, but the mention of the school made him think of Lena and his grandkids. He knew his daughter in law had been promoted to principle. "How you liking your new principle." He asked surprising himself.

"She's really nice. A lot better than the other one. She actually cares about the students. Not just when they are on grounds. When they are home to."

Placing the shake in front of her he nodded his head, "Yea, do you know Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Mariana, or Jude Foster?"

"Nah. I mean I see them around, but I sort of just keep to myself."

Frank looked at her curiously, "Why's that?" he asked. He was answered with a shrug before the girl began to talk.  
"I'm a foster kid. There's no reason in getting attached to anyone or anything. It never lasts."

Frank tapped his fingers on the counter, "My daughter's a foster parent. Well her and her—her partner. They adopted all those kids I just told you about except for Brandon. He's Stef's from a previous marriage." The bell sounded and he grabbed the burger and slid it in front of the girl.

"You must be proud." He heard the girl say as he started to clean a little more. He paused. "What do you mean?" he asked turning around. He watched as the girl wiped her mouth with a napkin.  
"To have a family like them. Your daughter and her wife are really good people. I'd give anything to have a family like them. They must really love each other to go through what they do."

Frank furrowed his brows curiously, but looked at the photo on the wall Payton had pointed to.  
"Your daughter is a cop. Married to Lena. Few months ago if I'm right. Brandon's the oldest. Then they took in the other kids and ended up adopting them. People like them are rare. They love unconditionally despite the judgment they face every day. The only thing that matters is each other. Stef and Lena gave four children a chance at life that they otherwise never would have had. They gave them a home, a family, and love. So what if they are gay. That just makes their love even better. It's unconditionally and you know it's real. If it wasn't why would they put up the looks, remarks, and ignorance of today's society…"

Frank crossed his arms, "One of them get you to come here and tell me that?" he asked a bit annoyed.

He was answered with a another smile that was the type that made you forget what you was thinking and whatever emotion you were feeling, "Nah. Like I said. I don't know them personally. I could just tell that you have your—reservations about your daughter's love life. It's not your fault you know. You didn't do something wrong and make her that way. It's how she was supposed to be all along. She has met a wonderful woman who loves her no matter what. Isn't that what every parent wants? Someone who will love their kid no matter what?"

Frank just watched her. He studied everything about her so he could be sure to ask Stef about her. He saw her eyes and got lost in was so much pain, but so much love in them. "You remind me of her. Stef that is. Got that spark in you where you'll say anything you want." He received another smile.  
"I only do it when I think it may help. I lost everyone I had. My oldest brother first, then my mom and my second brother. Then it was my dad. Last was my grandfather. He's still alive, but the state said he isn't stable to take care of me. So instead I live here and there. Wherever I get thrown. You though—You have a wonderful family and I'm not sure if you realize it. I see them at school. The way each kid is there for the other. How whenever Lena sees them she makes sure to them a hug. Ask how their day is going. If you have a family like then who cares about the dynamics of it."

Frank rolled his eyes as he walked back to the kitchen to grab something. When he got back though the girl was gone and her stool was spinning in circles. There was a twenty on the counter and a note. He picked it up. _Keep the change. Make sure your daughter and your family know you love them. One day it may be too late. Don't be like me and tell them as your standing over their grave. You have what some people dream of. Don't throw it away. Think with your heart and not your mind. If they did you wouldn't have a family… –Just another face_ Frank sat down as he read the last part again. How could a complete stranger make him rethink the way he had seen his daughter for years…

* * *

Stef pulled up at the main building of the storage locker unit and climbed out of her car. She had the day off so she was trying to track Payton down. After narrowing down the likely places where she would have a locker she called them and gave Payton's description. Then she got a lead. The manager of the last place she had called said that Payton had just gotten there. Now she was walking through the front door.  
"Hey, you Stef?" the guy asked.  
Stef nodded her head, "Yea, is my daughter still here?" she asked. She watched as the guy wrote down something on a piece of paper.

"Here's you a code to get through the gate. She has the biggest unit in the back. Unit 15A."

Stef was a bit surprised, "Thank you." she told him before walking through where he had pointed her. When she got to the locker she could hear voices inside. She pushed the door open and her heart dropped when she saw what the voices were from. It was a family video displayed across a projector. She wasn't the only one surprised though. Payton was to.  
"What are you—how did you…" Payton said wondering how Stef had found her.

Stef closed the door and walked in, "I'm a cop. I'm trained to find people." She said looking at the car Payton was sitting in. "Is this a 1960 Chevy Corvette?" she asked.  
Payton looked at her, "Yea. It's mine." She said quietly.  
"This is yours?" Stef said in shock and a bit jelous.  
Payton reached over and opened up the door. Stef climbed in and ran her hand over the dash. The car was in perfect condition.

"It belonged to my grandfather, then my dad, then my grandfather passed it down to me after my dad was—after he died." Payton answered as she kept her eyes locked on the projector screen.

Stef looked at her and then to the screen as well, "Is that them? Your family?" she asked before looking around the rest of the unit. It was filled with stuff. Most of which was covered somewhat obsessively.

"It was the last video with all of us. Patrick died a week later." Payton said.

Stef looked closer at it and realized that the video wasn't taken in California, but in New York. Payton was on her brothers shoulders throwing a basketball into a goal. There was another little boy. She assumed he was Peter. He caught it and took the next shot. Stef realized that Patrick was in a uniform. The next thing was the time stamp. Her heart dropped. "He was a cop?" she asked looking at Payton.  
Payton reached up and wiped her face as she nodded her head, "Yea. He was a cop. My dad a Navy Seal. My mom a dance teacher. Peter wanted to be an astronaut."

"Your dad was a Seal?" Stef said realizing how little she knew about Payton's family. She was only answered with a nod of Payton's head as she stared at the screen more. Stef knew she was lost in her thoughts. She didn't want to interrupt. Instead she slid over and wrapped her arms around Payton. She just held her as the rest of the video played. It broke her heart, but warmed it when Payton moved farther into her…

* * *

Lena was cleaning up from dinner with kids when the back door opened up and Stef walked in. She wasn't alone though. Payton was with her.  
"Oh thank god." Lena said rushing over to Payton and wrapping her arms around her. The kids all stood there not really knowing what to do or what to say.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed baby. I'll be in in a second." Stef said running her hand through Payton's hair.

Payton nodded her head and went to the bedroom. She climbed into bed, but could hear everything being said.  
"Is she okay? She looks like a zombie or something." Mariana said louder than she meant to.  
"Payton is—she will be okay. She told me that the lawyer tomorrow is going to bring up how her mother died. Payton saw it happen. She is scared that we are going to get rid of her after we find out something tomorrow… what it is I'm not sure." Stef said.  
"That's crazy though. She's our family." Brandon said.  
Callie nodded her head in agreement, "Yea. Family doesn't give up on family. She's always been here for us. Now it's our turn."

"Besides, I don't think we would know what to do if we didn't have her." Jesus added.

Jude was looking at the floor, but then looked up, "Did you know she can sing?" he asked.

Everyone looked at him. "What?" they all said.

Jude didn't answer. He wasn't sure how they would react.

"Jude… what is it?" Stef asked putting her hand under his chin making him look at her.

Jude made a face, "The other night when Payton stayed home with me and you all went out. I was outside and playing with Callie's guitar. It always makes her happy. I thought it would make me happy to. Payton walked out and sat with me. We talked and she took the guitar and started playing it. Then she sang me a song. She's really good."

"What was the song?" Mariana asked curiously. She had a feeling that Payton had tons of secrets.  
Jude looked at her, but then saw Payton standing in the hallway. She gave him a small smile. It gave him what he needed. "Who You Are by Jessie J. Some kids were picking on me at school. She saw it and sort of scared them a bit. Then when we got home she found me and she sang me the song."

"What's it about?" Jesus asked. None of them knew the song.  
"Being true to who you are because there is nothing wrong with it." Jude said.  
"What do you mean?" Brandon questioned only to get a look from his moms.

Jude kept his eyes on Payton and didn't realize the rest of the family had turned to look at her. "I mean that's it's okay for me to love whoever I want to. Even if it's girls and boys. Because it just makes me more special and I can't expect people to accept me for who I am until I accept myself. I am who I am and I don't have to try and fit a mold of what I think I should be because then I won't be me."

Lena grabbed Stef's arms wondering if she had just heard Jude right. Callie's jaw dropped as did Mariana's. Jesus and Brandon exchanged looks. Had Jude had just came out to them?

* * *

**The next day…**

Stef had an arm wrapped protectively around Payton as they walked through the court house. Lena was holding one of her hands, but all three of them slowed down when they saw five familiar faces at the end of the hall. Mariana, Callie, and Jude were sitting on a bench. Jesus and Brandon were on either side of it leaned against the wall with their arms crossed. They looked like body guards dressed in their suits. Callie and Mariana were in matching dresses. That was probably the most surprising. Jude had on a mini suit much like his older brothers.

"What are you doing here?" Lena asked after seeing the kids all sitting there. All of their mouths flapped open, but no words came out. Callie finally spoke.  
"We wanted to be here for Payton." Callie told them.  
Stef and Lena exchanged looks before looking at Payton. Her face shown mixed emotions, but before anyone could say anything the DA Henry walked out of the court room.

"It's time guys." Henry said motioning them in. The next hour went by in a blur. The kids sat with their moms as Payton was called onto the stand. Liam had already been questioned and of course he was lying through his teeth acting like an innocent toddler who hadn't been caught sneaking into the cookie jar. He was a coward. Callie wanted to testify about what had happened to her, but the Judge wouldn't allow it. Now Payton was being was sworn in. The family all took hands.

"Please state your full name Ms. Kruz." They heard the man say to her.  
Stef and Lena held their breath slightly.  
"My given name is Natale Gianna Payton Rosabella Kruz. I go by Payton Rosebella Kruz though." Payton answered.

"That's her name?" Mariana whispered. The boys snickered.

"May I call you Natale?" Liam's lawyer asked.  
"No you may not. Only my mother was allowed to call me that. Seeing as you have asked me the same question before you already knew that." Payton answered.  
Henry's head shot up and Stef felt her heart start to race. Lena just squeezed her hand tighter.  
"That I have Natale. That I have." Mr. Richards, the defense attorney said with a smirk.  
"Your honor." Henry said standing up. "He's harassing my client."

"Mr. Richards, you will only address the young woman as Ms. Kruz. Do not make me remind you." Judge Lawson said. His name was a bit ironic to the Foster's.

"Ms. Kruz, is it true that were institutionalized when you were younger for violent behavior." Mr. Richards asked.  
"No it is not." Payton answered.  
Mr. Richards smiled, "You are under oath Ms. Kruz. Do you know what that means?"

Payton sat up straighter, "Yes, I do know what that mean. Your question was set up into a statement. I was not placed in an institution for violent behavior. I was placed in a rehab center for both physical problems as well as for the fact that I was suffering from PTSD due to childhood experiences I had to witness."

Stef and Lena squeezed each other hands and then looked at the kids who all seemed nervous. They were all wondering what they were about to hear. Stef thought about sending them out, but the defense lawyers question got her attention.

"So you are predisposed to violence?" Mr. Richards asked.

"To an extent and if you could, please question me in the actual form of a question and not a statement to try and rattle or confuse me." Payton replied.  
"Your honor Mr. Richards is reaching." Henry said standing up.

"Watch yourself Mr. Richards." Judge Lawson said rubbing his temple.

"Ms. Kruz, would you say that your life experiences have influenced the person you are today?" Mr. Richards asked.  
"To an extent." Payton answered again knowing where this was going. She could see that Henry was getting ready to object something.  
"Ms. Kruz what were you sent to a rehab center for experiencing? Was it due to sexual violence?" Mr. Richards asked.

Payton felt her heart racing. Stef and Lena could see the nausea flood her face as her complexion paled slightly. Even they felt sick to their stomach at his question. The kids all let out quiet gasps.  
"Your honor I object. This has nothing to do with the case here today." Henry argued.

"Your honor I am trying to show that she has a predisposition of sexual violence." Mr. Richards countered.  
Judge Lawson looked at Payton, "Would you like to answer the answer the question Payton? It is reaching, but if you are comfortable with answering it you may."

Payton looked at him and then to the double doors at the back of the court room. She wished she could run out, but instead she closed her eyes.  
"One night my mothers ex boyfriend showed up at the house. She had already been divorced for a few years and started dating, but he was controlling of her. He was mad over their breakup and became irate when she told him she met another person. He wanted to know who and she finally told them. When he realized he had been dumped for another woman he lost it. He began to beat my mother and I tried to stop him. I grabbed my brothers baseball bat and hit him with it, but it didn't faze him. All I saw was the blood pouring from my mothers throat where he had cut it. He came at me with the knife and my brother Peter tried to stop him. He grabbed Peter and literally threw him down the stairs. I—I tried to get the blood to stop pouring from my mothers throat, but I couldn't. She was trying to speak, but no words came out. The next thing I know I'm on the floor and he's on top of me. He raped me repeatedly and so brutally that I can never have children. The scum bag told me he wanted to make sure I would know the pleasure of a real man in case I became a screwed up dyke like my mother. Those were his exact words. He then threw me from the second floor to the main. I was knocked unconscious. When I came to flames were everywhere. I crawled to my brother who was already dead. I still pulled his body out of the house. It was raining, but he her ex had used gas to accelerate the fire. I went back in for my mother. I couldn't move her because she was already dead and too heavy for me. I could barely move myself I was so sore and so beaten. I used by body to cover hers and received third degree burns on back. I was placed in a medical rehab center to receive help for not only my burns, but my broken collar bone, fractured skull, broken cheek bone, broken jaw, broken ribs, fractured pelvis, fractured leg, and broken arm. My mouth was wired shut for weeks and I was in a medical induced coma for most of that time. You already know that though because you defended the man who murdered them and you lost because I identified and testified against him by writing my answers because I could not speak. So yes, I was in rehab for sexual violence, but it was not because I was the violent actor. I should have died, but I didn't. The doctors had no idea how I survived, but I did. So you can ask whatever questions you want because I have nothing to hide. I also had a relapse and was in a psych facility for a month and a half after I received news of my father being killed in action on a mission. He self sacrificed himself to save the men in his team. I've lost everyone in my life and I have nothing else to lose. So just ask whatever you want to ask. I'll answer it all." Payton said. She finally opened her eyes and looked him directly in his.

Stef, Lena, Callie, Mariana, Brandon, Jesus, and even Jude were all holding hands as tears fell down their cheeks. They could hear the bite in every word. She had been through more than they had even imagined. More than they expected.

"No further questions your honor." Mr. Richards said. He no longer had the good feeling he had coming into court today.  
Judge Lawson nodded his head, "Good. Because you crossed the line Mr. Richards. Recess for fifteen. I'm going to have a private meeting with Dr. Earwig and then we will resume."

As soon as Liam's lawyer got back to the table Liam started going off. Stef and Lena moved the kids over as Liam started hitting the table. The judge was sending the bailiff over to him.  
"I swear you'll pay for this! You're nothing and I'll make you pay!" Liam yelled to Payton as the lawyer tried make him be quiet.

"Escort him out of here." Judge Lawson ordered.

Liam took a swing at the bailiff and ended up being handcuffed by the man and guards.  
Stef saw the look in Payton's eyes and started towards her. She pulled her off the stand and saw the blood on her hand.  
"Payton what did you do?" Stef asked taking her hand.

Payton unclenched her fist to reveal the finger nail marks.

"Come on love." Stef said pulling Payton out of the court room. Lena and the kids followed. The boys waited outside the bathroom. Stef put Payton's hand under the faucet and ran water over it. Payton was in a daze.

"Payton…" Lena said as Payton just stared in the mirror. She was looking at herself as though she hated the person she was seeing.

Callie and Mariana looked at each other not knowing what to do or say. The door to the bathroom opened up and they heard Jesus talking, "Payton, some dude is out here. Says his name is Neil and that he has some information for you."

"Who is that?" Mariana asked. They didn't get an answer because Payton went straight out. Stef and Lena were right behind her. As they got out they saw a man standing there who had to be 300 pounds and six feet tall. He was dressed in a suit though with a red tie.

"Did you find it?" Payton asked saying the first word since she walked out of the court room.

Everyone saw Neil smile as he pulled Payton down the hall. She looked so small compared to him.

"I don't like this Stef. Who is he?" Lena said.  
"I have no idea." Stef said shaking her head as the Neil leaned down whispering something to Payton. He then handed her something and she slid it into her pocket. Both Stef and Lena made a mental note to ask her about it. They walked back into the court room together and it was completely quiet. Payton seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. The judge was still in chambers with the psychologist. Mr. Richards was with Liam. Henry was pacing the floor.

"Who exactly are you?" Callie said trailing off as she saw the guy playfully punch Payton on her arm. Before she got her answer though the judge came walking out looking slightly annoyed. Neil got up and walked up to him handing him a file. The judges face fell…

* * *

A total of four hours had passed since the swearing in had started. Jude was playing games on Mariana's phone, Jesus was playing games on his, and Brandon was playing some piano game. He was such a nerd. The judge had called for another recess almost an hour ago and they were just sitting there. The verdict was supposed to get read as soon as he got back. It was his decision and not up to a jury. Callie was hesitant because it was the same judge she had. If he had found Liam not guilty before why should this time be any different. At least they had a different lawyer.

"I swear he's probably playing candy crush or on facebook." Stef grumbled as she looked over at Payton who hadn't said a word.

"He's coming." Payton said quietly.  
They all looked at her, but sure enough the doors opened up and Liam was brought in from the holding area. The judge was keeping the separated. He took his seat and looked at them.

"As you all know this decision is solely up to me because there is no jury. Therefore I have to think of not only what the victim has gone through, but what the accuser has as well. Ms. Kruz, you have had a very tragic life, but the person I see in front of me today is a remarkable young woman. Although most people of any age would crumble under the life you have had you have managed to remain strong. I'm going to read an excerpt from what the psychologist told me so you can hear it." Judge Lawson said before clearing his throat. "Ms. Kruz has grown up in a world of pain both physically and mentally. She is scarred both mentally and physically, but in my opinion she uses those scars for the good. She is a loving individual who would thrive in a forever home. Most likely one that consisted of her having younger siblings because she is protector. That trait comes to a fault however because I feel as though she is self sacrificing to a degree that it may put her in danger one day. It is to my best knowledge and to my training that Ms. Kruz is not a volatile person to any extent unless it means defense. She has knowledge beyond her years and is in the number one percent of high score on the IQ test there for she is a ranked a genius. If she had someone to love and care for her there is no place to far for her to reach…"

Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Mariana, and Jude all looked at Payton. Stef and Lena did as well before looking at each other. The judge then looked at Liam.

"Mr. Olmstead, you on the other hand, tried to pay the doctor to lie for you. I can't begin to describe your problems although you ranked above average on your IQ test. It's a bit ironic because it is your lawyer who requested the testing and it went against you. I find your actions completely deplorable and un justified. Therefore I find you guilty of attempting to rape a minor, battery of minor, and for threatening to do physical harm plus intimidating a witness. I am going to sentence you to five years of prison in which you will receive counseling in an attempt to aid you in your problems. Court is adjourned." He added before banging the gavel. As soon as he did he nodded his head to the man from earlier.  
Neil got up and took Liam from the guard, "Liam Andrew Olmsted, I am FBI agent Neil Marshall. You are under arrest for seven counts of kidnapping, seven counts of rape, seven counts of attempted murder, seven counts of illegal detainment, 7 counts of…" he said continuing with the charges and reading him his rights.

Everyone's eyes widened, but the Judge's and Payton. Even Liam's lawyer. Another agent walked in and took Liam into custody. Papers were already filed for his transfer. That was when Neil walked back up to them and shook Payton's hand.  
"Payton, thank you for what you done. The tip you gave us as well as the information you obtained to aid us in our investigation was of high use. Without we would not be able to put him away. I do apologize for what happened to you during your time there and for not being able to help you." Neil said holding out his hand.  
Payton shook it and they watched him walk off. Stef moved in front of her and just looked at her.  
"What was that—you mean you—please explain." Stef said putting her hands to her head.  
"Were you undercover with the FBI!" Jesus and Jude said at the same time.

Payton rolled her eyes, "No. You two watch to much Lifetime. I gave the FBI a tip. The tip was apparently a good one. I met up with the Agent Marshall about three months before you all took me in. I had been with the other home for about a month when Liam made his arrival. He talked about how he got away with all types of stuff. He went out one day and I searched his laptop. He said he had memories of stuff he done. I used a payphone down the road and called the FBI. Then I met Neil. He gave me the stuff to get the information. The nerd gear. So I did it and they got him."

"But you put your life in danger." Mariana said.

Payton nodded her head, "I know. I was doing something good with my life. I was helping other people. I don't have anyone. I won't be missed if something happens to me. I'm just another face."  
"No you aren't." Brandon said wondering why Payton couldn't see what was right in front of her. That she had a family and people who cared about her.

Stef and Lena looked at each other before taking the kids out to the cars. The boys road in the car while the girls got in the SUV.

"Did that stuff really happen to you… you and your family?" Mariana asked hesitantly.

"Mariana!" Callie yelled not believing her sister had just asked that especially so soon.

Payton just looked out the window, "The pain I know is something I wouldn't wish on anyone. Not even my worst enemy. The anger goes away as you slowly forgive the wrong doers, but the pain of what happened stays. I use my pain to understand people. My dad led a group of terrorist away from his group and was taken hostage. They say he was beaten and tortured for information. He killed himself though. He always told me it is better to die than to be killed. That you cannot give the enemy the satisfaction. My mom taught me to love everyone. Regardless of gender or skin color. We all bleed red and we all feel pain. Whether it be physical or emotional. She died because of who she loved. Her and Karen wanted to get married. Thing is my dad never knew about my mom being gay. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she loved Karen with everything she was. They use to say Love is Love. It's every feeling in the world all mixed up in one way."

Silence filled the vehicle for a few minutes as Stef maneuvered through traffic. They were all processing Payton's words.

"How come you never told us Payton…" Lena asked quietly.

Payton shook her head, "Because with talking comes memories. With memories come pain. Then with the pain comes the fact of realizing what you lost. When you realize what you have lost you begin to wander. When you wander your mind goes to places it shouldn't. When your mind goes there sometimes it can take you over. When it takes you over… you lose."

Stef looked in the rearview mirror seeing the lost look on Payton's face. The ones on Callie and Mariana were identical. They were shock and worry. Payton could talk so deep with emotion that it was sometime scary.  
"You should write a book Payton. Keep your feelings in it." Lena said. She wasn't expecting a reply so when she didn't get one it didn't bother her. What she didn't know is that Payton already kept one…

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please let me know so I know whether to keep writing or not. Thank you to all my readers. I hope you all liked it. If I get some feedback on what you think I'll try to post more Sunday night. :)**


	5. Good Morning Juliet

Okay readers, I cannot begin to tell how sorry I am for taking so long to update. So much has happened ranging from car wrecks to heart attacks so thank you for bearing with me. I hope you like this chapter. A new character is being added in and will be a constant through out the story now. Please don't hate me for what I done with Brandon. He means well by what he does, but it backfires in a big way. I think you'll like the ending though so I hope you enjoy...

* * *

Stef and Lena smiled as the girls came walking down the stairs. You would have though Payton was a pig being led to the slaughter house.

"I can't believe you are making me do this." Payton grumbled as she stood there in between Callie and Mariana dressed up.

"Oh you'll get over it when your having fun." Stef told her smiling.

Mariana grinned, "Or making out with some hot guy on the beach."

"Which better not happen." Lena said giving the kids a look as she handed Brandon the keys.

"I still can't believe you are letting us go." Callie said excited about the beach party.

Payton looked at them, "Me either."

Jesus grabbed his foster sisters arm pulling her down the stairs, "Oh come on. It'll be fun. You need to relax and have fun. You're so uptight."

Payton rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag and started towards the car.

"Make sure she has fun and mingles." Lena said looking at Brandon, Callie, Mariana, and Jesus. Each of them was dressed up to impress.

"We will. Don't worry." Callie told her bouncing slightly.

"No alcohol. Any of you. Although I know you aren't going to listen so make sure at least one of you is completely sober. If not call us or else." Stef said pointing her finger at all of them.

All the kids replied with their answers. Stef and Lena watched as they headed to the carr. Neither mom wanted to admit it, but something just felt wrong…

* * *

Payton was off in her own little spot watching the waves crash against the shore. She had her sketch book out and was drawing, but closed it when she heard someone walking towards her. She relaxed when she saw it was Brandon.

"You startled me." She told him.

Brandon sat down and handed her the drink he brought to her, "Sorry, what were you up to though?"

Payton took the drink and looked at him, "There's no alcohol right?" she said.

Brandon nodded, "Yea, it's just punch."

"Okay, thanks. I'm just drawing and all." Payton said before drinking some of it. It tasted fine.

"Really? I didn't know you draw." Brandon replied with a smile. He liked learning new stuff about people, especially family.

Before Payton could answer some of his guy friends were yelling for him to come play some game.

"Go have fun. Just let me know when it's time to leave." Payton told him motioning for him to go. She preferred to be alone anyways when she was drawing.

Brandon looked at her wishing she would go with him, but knew it was a loss cause. He was beginning to feel guilty for lying about there not being any alcohol in the drink, but he was just trying to help her relax some. What he didn't know is that Payton just didn't want to drink, is was that she couldn't…

* * *

Payton tried to keep her eyes focused on the paper in front of her, but for some reason all her lines were moving around and it felt as though it were coming to life. She was seriously hallucinating. She felt sick and like she was spinning around in circles. She wanted to get up and find one of the others, but felt so tired she didn't know if she could even walk. Closing her sketch book she put her hands to her head and just stayed that way wishing the spinning would stop.

Payton shook her head, "I need to—Callie or Mari." She mumbled wondering what was going on. She had taken an anxiety pill before coming to the party. If that drink Brandon gave her did have alcohol she was having a reaction. A person wasn't supposed to mix them. She felt someone's hands on her and pulled away.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I'll try to help you find your friends." the guy told her.  
Payton shook her head and could hear him talking to someone else. He was saying Callie and Mariana's name.

"Okay, come on pretty girl. You're wasted and don't need to be here alone. I'm Derek. Okay?"

Payton nodded her head as she moved to her feet with the help of the guy who was basically holding her up, "You smell really good." She said not even realizing what she had just told him.  
Derek just laughed, "So do you… like strawberries and watermelon."

Payton started laughing only partly understanding him as he scooped her up and started carrying her bridal style. Neither realized her bag was still on the beach though…

* * *

Stef and Lena pulled up at the beach and climbed out of the car in a panic. They hurried to where the kids were standing. Callie, Mariana, and Jesus looked both worried and angry. Brandon looked scared and guilty.

"Did you find her?" Stef and Lena both said at the same time scanning the area for any sign of Payton.

"No, we had other people helping us to. We found her bags and her journal though. It was where Brandon said she was." Callie said giving him a look.

Brandon looked at his moms, "This is my fault. I gave her a drink with alcohol in it and told her it was fine. She might have got disoriented and wandered off."

"Payton can't drink and she knows that. Not while she's on her medicines. Something else is going on." Stef said knowing Payton was smarter than that. They had even made sure when she took the pill earlier that she knew the dangers of what could happen if she consumed alcohol with them.

"Tell them the rest." Jesus said not believing what his brother had done. Even he knew not to do something so careless.

Brandon looked down at the ground, "She—I told her it didn't have alcohol. She was so uptight and all. I was just trying to get her to ease up some and have fun." He confessed.

"You did what!" Stef and Lena both exclaimed not believing what they had just heard.

Brandon didn't look up.

Stef shook her head, "I'm calling Roberts. We need to find her as soon as possible before she gets hurt or someone realizes she is incapacitated and..." she said trailing off. The look on her children's faces told her they already knew what could happen…

* * *

Payton woke up and was slightly dazed as she sat up in the bed. Her head was killing her, but as she started to figure out where she was her eyes widened and her heart dropped. She was in a strange room, a strange bed, and a guy on the couch across the room. He sat up and looked at her.

"Good Morning Juliet." he said smiling at the confused face the girl had. He didn't even know her real name.

Payton just looked at him, "Hi…" she said full of embarrassment, "I don't mean to seem rude or anything, but um, who are you and how did I get here?" she asked making a face.

Derek smiled and laughed slightly, "You really did hit some hard stuff last night. I'm Derek, but you kept referring to me Romeo for some reason. I was at the party and found you off by yourself. You were out of it. I carried you to my car and tried to find your sisters, Callie and Mariana, but couldn't. You didn't have a phone so I figured you just needed to sleep it off and didn't want to risk getting you in trouble with the cops so I brought you here. You slept there and I stayed over here."

Payton nodded her head. She was so dead when she got home…

* * *

Stef and Lena were pacing the living room. Neither of them had been to sleep at all. If Payton wasn't home within the next couple of hours then Bill was going to have to put it in Payton's file. At that moment he was there, but was being very understanding of the situation.

"I can't believe this is happening. What if—" Lena said stopping herself. She knew she shouldn't let her mind wander off, but all she kept picturing was Payton being in a ditch somewhere or someone hurting her.

"Don't let your mind go there. We are going to find her and she is going to be okay." Stef told her wife. As soon as the words were out of her mouth they heard the front door open up. They all froze and turned towards it. Relief flooded all of their bodies when they saw who it was. It was Payton. She wasn't in the same clothes as last night though. Not even girl clothes. Stef and Lena both took off to her though.

"Payton, are you okay? Where were you?" Stef said pulling her into her arms. It melted her heart, but also worried her when Payton wrapped her own arms around her. Not one bit of the hug was guarded. It was needy.

"I'm fine." Payton said hoping Stef and Lena would realize what she was really telling them. She then saw Bill and the nausea brewing in her body intensified. "What is he doing here?" she asked backing up only to stumble.

Lena caught Payton as did Stef. The relief was turning to back to worry when they saw she was still dazed.

"We had to call him honey. Everything is going to be fine. He's going to keep it quiet. He knows this was all a huge case of bad luck. Are you sure that nothing happened though." Stef said saying the last part quietly.

Payton nodded her head, "Yea. When I woke up he was on the couch. He let me have his bed. His dog peed on me and he gave me some clean clothes. He was too scared to call the cops and didn't want to leave me at the party. So he took me to his place so I could sleep it off. He dropped me off here. His name is Derek… something." Payton said trying to remember it. It was no use.

Stef reached up and put her hand on the side of Payton's face, "I was so scared sweetie." She told her.

"I don't remember much from last night, but I trust him…" Payton said as she began to feel sleepy again.

"You do smell like pee to be honest." Lena said making a face.

Payton laughed, "I want a shower. May I go get one?" she asked.

"Can you stand on your own?" Roberts asked not thinking it was a good idea. She was giving Stef a look and the two women were having a conversation without words.

Payton shrugged, "Wait, did the other kids get home okay? Are they okay?" she asked.

Lena sighed as she hugged Payton even tighter. Even dopey she still had the safety and well being of others on her mind, "Yes. Brandon is going to be grounded until he moves out though. I can't believe that boy."

Payton looked at her as she still leaned into Stef, "He meant well. Don't be mad. He didn't know about the anxiety pill."

Stef looked up at Lena, "Why don't you go tell the kids she is home and okay. I'm going to help her to the shower. Roberts, thank you so much and Bill…" she said trailing off.

"This never goes beyond this house." Bill said. He knew what Payton had been through and he also knew how much good it was doing her being with the Foster's. There couldn't be a better home for the young girl.

Roberts smiled, "Hope you feel better soon kiddo." She said glad the situation turned out as well as it did. She and Bill walked out together and then Lena headed up the stairs.

Stef wrapped an arm around Payton helping her to her bathroom.

"I feel nauseas." Payton said.

Stef made a face, "Maybe the shower will help." She said as she sat Payton on the little bench in the bathroom. She started her water and when she turned around Payton was almost asleep, "Hey, don't go to sleep on me. You need to wake up. Can you hear me?" she asked getting a rag and wetting it before putting it on Payton's face.

Payton moved away from the coolness and nodded her head, "Yea. I'm can hear you."

Stef shook her head as she helped Payton to her feet, "I'm going to help you get to your bra and bottoms okay. You can hand them to me after you get in. I want sitting down. Understand?" she said.

Payton nodded her head and let Stef help her. she climbed into the shower and eased her under garment off before tossing them out. She sat down on the seat in the shower and let the warm yet cool water hit her.

"You okay?" Stef said as she climbed up on the counter.

"I think so. I like feeling free, but not the other stuff." Payton answered.

Stef shook her head and leaned back against the wall. Payton stayed in the shower for about ten minutes and was able to get dressed on her own. Stef had helped her into bed and tucked her in. She could tell how tired she was. As soon as Payton's head had hit the pillow she was fast asleep...

* * *

Callie and Mariana were sitting on the couch watching Payton sleep which was actually very creepy even to them. They promised the moms they would take care of her so they could get some sleep and that's exactly what they were doing. Brandon hadn't left his room. He was probably to afraid to. Jesus was trying to figure out who the guy was Payton spent the night with and Jude was still at Connor's house. He had stayed the night there.

"Is it normal to sleep that hard?" Mariana asked not even bothering to whisper.

"Is it normal to sit there and watch me sleep?" Payton replied from the bed.

Callie and Mariana both looked at her and then dived onto the bed hugging her.

"I'm so happy your not dead." Mariana said.

Callie laughed, "I'm glad your home and alive as well."

Payton nodded her head, "That's good to know." She said as she stretched her body out, "I've never felt so relaxed." She told them.

"Well I for one hope you don't make this into a normal thing." Callie said.

"Even though this wasn't your fault you still scared us." Mariana added. They were all still pretty upset with Brandon.

Payton smiled at them, "Yea, I scared myself when I woke up in the bed that belonged to a guy named Derek."

"Did you… you know?" Mariana asked giving her a look.

"No. I'm starting to remember more and we didn't do anything." Payton told her. She was relieved that nothing happened.

Callie wrapped her arms around Payton and laid her head on her, "I'm glad your okay Pay. Like really glad." She said looking Payton right in the eyes.

Payton nodded her head, "I know. I am to…" she said as she closed her eyes again. She wasn't the only one to go asleep this time. So did Callie and Mariana…

* * *

Everyone was finally up and moving about although Payton was still dragging. They were gathered around the dinner table eating chinese food and no one was saying anything. The silence was eating at all of them, but it was finally broken.

"Alright, this is ridiculous, Brandon, I am not mad at you, stop sulking. I'm fine. Jesus, stop being mad at him. Callie, Mariana, stop beating yourself up for having fun and not realizing I was MIA. Moms, relax, nothing happened." Payton said bluntly before looking back down at her food. That was when she realized what she said and she looked up slowly to Stef and Lena. "Oh my god I am so sorry. I didn't mean…" she started to say only to have Stef stop her. She didn't see the smiles on the other kids faces.

"Don't you go apologizing. There is something Lena and I want to ask you, Payton. Not having you here last night safe in your bed, under our roof, well it scared us to death. We've felt this way for a while and last night made us realize we can't wait any longer." Stef said taking her wifes hands.

Lena nodded her head, "Stef is right. Our imaginations got the best of us and all I could think was that you were lying in a ditch somewhere and I would never get to tell you what meant to me or that I would never see you again. Well I don't want to think that way again."

Payton looked at them, "What are you saying?" she asked.

Stef smiled, "What we are saying is that we don't know what we would do without you Payton. We will never try to take your mothers place, but we want to love you like our daughter. We want you to be our daughter."

"If you'll let us, we want to make you a permanent member of this family. We want to adopt you." Lena said.

Everyone smiled at the look on Payton's face.

"So?" Brandon, Callie, Mariana, Jesus, and Jude said.

Payton looked at them and then back to Stef and Lena. She grinned as she nodded her head.

"Yes? You agree?" Stef asked moving up from her chair slowly.

Payton nodded her again. She was completely speechless and the next thing she knows she's being pulled from her chair and both Stef and Lena have their arms around her and the others are joining in to. This was the first family hug she ever really had. Never had she felt this way before. Not even when her real family, well her birth family, was alive...

* * *

Okay guys, I have mixed feelings about my own chapter and want to know what you all are thinking. I kept seeing typos as well and have reposted it as of now four times, but think I got it cleared.I have the next posting already written up. If i get some feedback and know how you all are liking it I may post it tomorrow. I just want to see what you all are thinking so I know where I may need to revise the next chapter. Derek is going to come back into the picture at the very beginning of the next chapter. Here's a sneak peak...

**Callie, Mariana, and Payton were all sitting the drama class since their schedules had been changed mid-semester thanks to the Psychology teacher failing his drug test. They were listening to Mrs. Marshal talk about potential plays, but were really trying not to fall asleep. All three girls sat up straighter as did everyone else when Lena appeared at the door. As she walked in a very cute guy walked in behind her. He had a full tattoo on his forearm and his hair was cut short. Most of the girls began to whisper about him, but only Callie and Mariana saw where his eyes were set. They were on Payton. **

**"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Marshall, but this our new student Derek Chambers. He's going to be joining your class." Lena said catching the look between Derek and Payton who was just smiling at him. **

**Mrs. Marshall clapped her hands, "Perfect! We needed another male in our class. Where would you like to sit." **

**Derek smiled at the teacher before turning back to look at Payton, "May I sit next to Juliet?" he asked. **

**Mrs. Marshall gave him a confused look.**

**Payton started laughing since she was the only one who got his joke, "Come on Romeo." she told him motioning to the seat. **

**Callie and Mariana looked at each other before turning to Payton. She and Derek had their eyes locked on each other...**

****I hope you like the new chapter as well as the preview! Let me know what you think, please! Love, Mea23


	6. Tread Carefully

Surprise! Two chapter in one day! I felt so bad about making you all wait I decided to be sweet and put this up. I'm guesstimating the next post to be Friday. I want to thank you all for the PM's and reviews! The more I get the faster I post because I know whether or not I need to change something up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any ideas or something you would like to see just let me know and I will try to incorporate it. I hope you enjoy the new post.

* * *

Callie, Mariana, and Payton were all sitting in their drama class since their schedules had been changed mid-semester thanks to the Psychology teacher failing his drug test. The drama class was a mixture of kids from all the upper grades. They were listening to Mrs. Marshal talk about potential plays, but were really trying not to fall asleep. All three girls sat up straighter as did everyone else when Lena appeared at the door. When she walked in a very cute guy came in behind her. He had a full tattoo on his forearm and his hair was cut short. Most of the girls began to whisper about him, but only Callie and Mariana saw where his eyes were set. They were on Payton.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Marshall, but this our new, Derek Chambers. He's going to be joining your class." Lena said catching the look between Derek and Payton who was just smiling at him.

Mrs. Marshall clapped her hands, "Perfect! We needed another male in our class. Where would you like to sit?"

Derek smiled at the teacher before turning back to look at Payton, "May I sit next to Juliet?" he asked.

Mrs. Marshall gave him a confused look, "We don't have a Juliet in here."

Payton started laughing since she was the only one who got his joke, "Come on Romeo." she told him motioning to the seat.

Callie and Mariana looked at each other before turning to Payton. She and Derek had their eyes locked on each other.

"You miss me Juliet?" Derek said sitting down and smiling at Payton. '

Payton could feel her cheeks turning red, "That depends… did you miss me?"

Derek winked at her, "Romeo just isn't Romeo without his Juliet."

Payton kept smiling until she saw the look Lena and Mrs. Marshall was giving her. She immediately looked down to her notebook and a couple of people started snickering.

Callie and Mariana were just wondering how they knew each other.

"So Derek, you actually have classes with Payton since your all AP. So I'm sure she would be more than happy to show you around." Lena said handing him the paper that had his class list and a map of the school on it.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Foster." Derek said before turning to Payton, "Payton, huh, pretty name for a pretty girl."

Payton started laughing as Lena cleared her throat.

Callie, who was to Payton's left leaned over to where Derek had to look at her, "Um, Romeo, as she was calling you, you do realize your flirting with our sister." she said pointing to Mariana.

Mariana turned around in her own desk. She sat in front of Payton. She pointed to her mom, "And in front of our mother."

Everyone, including Mrs. Marshall, started laughing as Derek looked to Lena. It was obvious he was trying to see a resemblance as he looked at each of them confused.

"I hope my first impression was better than the one in here." Derek said slightly hesitant as he looked at his new principle.

Lena gave him a look, "I would tread carefully young man. You're at my school now. I don't play when it comes to my children whether they live with me or I am only their principle." She said wanting to intimidate him to get rid of some of his cockiness. She knew he was a trouble maker at previous schools. his file was thicker than all of her kids put together. If it was up to her he wouldn't have been let in, but the school committee allowed it because of a generous donation his family made. He was polite to her and had good parts to him, but she had reservations about him. As she headed to her office something crossed her mind. Wasn't the guy who helped Payton named Derek...

* * *

Payton was walking with Callie and Mariana to where they always met up to with the boys after school, but someone else caught her eye as well.

"Hey, I'll be home in a little bit. Okay." Payton said looking at them.

Callie gave her a look, "What are you up to?" she asked.

"I see what she's up to." Mariana said catching a glimpse of Derek leaning up against a tree that gave him a visual of everyone who was leaving. It was obvious he was looking for someone and when his eyes finally found Payton he started towards her.

"I won't be long. Okay? I just want to thank him." Payton told them before breaking off from the _pack _as Jesus called it. She and Derek met each other halfway and just smiled at first.

"I have to be honest, I wasn't too thrilled about this school until I saw you." Derek said.

Payton laughed, "At least this time you weren't saving me from an accidental alcohol intoxication."

Derek nodded and smiled, "How about we go down to Frank's for shakes? I'd like to see what your like when your sober. Best cookie dough hurricane there is." he said spinning his car keys around on his finger..

Payton just smiled back, "Alright, but my treat. Okay?"

Derek nodded as he took her books. He also took her hand though as they walked to his car. Neither knew that Lena was watching them leave.

It took about 15 minutes to get to the little diner and when they walked in she knew that Frank had recognized her. She just smiled at him as she and Derek got into a booth.

"Long time no see kiddo. Figured you were you were to scared to come back around here." Frank said with a playful smile as he got to the booth.

"Nah, just sitting back and letting you think about things. Wandering how long it'll take for you to come to your senses." Payton replied with a wink.

Derek raised an eyebrow at her, "You two know each other?" He asked.

Frank chuckled, "You could say that. Your girlfriend has a pair on her if you ask me. Came in here couple weeks ago and gave me quite the lecture."

Derek was curious, "Her? What could Payton be lecturing you for?" he said picking at Payton who was laughing.

Payton had her fingers crossed that Frank wouldn't remember that her name was Natale the last time she was in there. She didn't quite plan that part out to well. Especially since Stef and Lena were going to adopt her. He was bound to come around at some point.

Frank leaned on the table, "Payton, huh, last time you were in here your name was Natale, right?"

Payton grinned, "You know what I think that was the other woman here that day."

Derek gave her a look wondering what she had done. She just smiled at him though. He loved her smiles.

"Yea, I bet it was. Let me guess, you are actually one of my daughters new kids that her and wife have taken in and they don't have the slightest clue about that little conversation we had." Frank said watching her face. The girl would be a pro at poker because not a muscle moved.

"Well I guess there's only one way for you to find out isn't it." Payton replied raising an eyebrow.

Frank started laughing, "Yea, yea, whatever you want is on the house. Maybe I'll find out my answer tonight." he said giving Payton a wink.

Payton just laughed and could see Derek was beyond confused, "Do you want the short or long story?" She asked.

Derek reached across and took her hand as he pulled out a pen and began drawing on the underside of her wrist, "How about you give me whatever you want and no I did not mean for that to sound like it just did." he said starting to laugh.

Payton started laughing with him and ended up having otherr people laughing at them. Frank brought them their shakes and burgers and neither caught on to him watching them every once in a while or the smile on his face...

* * *

Stef and Lena were both pacing the living room again. It hadn't even been a week since Payton going MIA over night and it was like they were there again. It wasn't entirely her fault though. Both Stef and Lena had thought the other discussed curfews with her, but neither had. They saw lights outside and walked to the window. A guy had hopped out of a car and went to the passenger side opening up the door. Sure enough it was Payton. The guy was walking up her up the sidewalk and they stopped half way. Stef saw the tattoo on his forearm as he reached up and brushed a small piece of Payton's hair behind her ear. He then looked at ground, but Payton gave him a playful push. He looked up smiling at her and moved forward. Payton looked up at him slightly and he gave her an innocent kiss on the lips before going back to his car. Both women moved to the door and crossed their arms waiting for her to come in. Callie and Mariana were sitting on the stairs waiting to see what happened.

* * *

Payton quietly opened up the front door and tried to close it without it making any noise. It was no use.

"Where you been Juliet?" Stef said causing Payton to jump. Lena had told her about what happened at school. She wasn't to thrilled about it.

Payton turned and saw both Stef and Lena as well as Callie and Mariana, "Um... Derek and I went to a diner."

"Ah, and where in this little outing did you try to phone us?" Lena asked.

Payton bit her lip, "None of it."

"Apparently you got to know him pretty well pretty fast since you were just kissing him in my front yard. You met him what... about 10 hours ago?" Stef said walking towards Payton.

Lena was about to intervene seeing things were about to get heated, but didn't have the chance. Callie and Mariana were just sitting there. Payton had never been in trouble before.

"What's with the third degree? Last week it was go out and have fun now I'm being reemed for doing what I was told. It was a simple peck on the lips. We weren't swapping spit or feeling each other up." Payton shot back. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. She didn't mean to act that way.

"Don't get smart with me young lady. You should have asked for permission and school night curfews are at 7. It's after nine." Stef said sternly.

Payton just looked at her, "I didn't know that. I'm sorry. If I did I wouldn't have been late and I would have asked."

Lena looked at Mariana and Callie and motioned for them to go upstairs and then turned to Payton, "Come on. We want to talk to you." she said wrapping an arm around her before walking her into the living room. Hopefully having both her wife and daughter sitting would calm them down. She knew that even though Payton looked nothing like Stef the girl was turning into her mini me.

Payton sat down on the couch, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound mean or rude and I didn't mean to get smart. I'm sorry."

Stef sighed, "Don't apologize. We did ambush you in a way. We just didn't know where you were and this boy doesn't exactly have a good record."

"He's made mistakes. Everyone has. He paid for them and he's trying to do better. Him helping me the other night proves that." Payton said quietly.

Stef and Lena exchaged looks.

"So he is the guy who took you home with him." Lena asked.

Payton looked up at her and nodded her head. Hearing it that way made her feel like a whore.

"Payton don't bottle up. What are you feeling?" Stef said as Payton crossed her arms.

"Like a whore after hearing that. I know about the drugs and the car chase. He told me everything and didn't try to make excuses. He took credit for every thing." Payton said.

"First off you are not a whore and don't say that again. Lena and I just-we still can't get rid of the feeling from the other night off out of us and we were scared. Okay?" Stef told her patting Payton's leg.

" I know and I understand. I know I should have asked permission and told you where I was going or called you or something, but I-it's just me. I've never had to do that before. Even when I was with my grandfather. He could care less about what I did as long as he didn't have to deal with me. I didn't think and I'm sorry. It's just been me and only me. Callie and Jude were lucky because they had each other. I have no one." Payton said.

Lena smiled at her, "Had... honey. Now you have us and that's not going to change. Okay?"

Payton looked at them, "You're still going to adopt me even though I messed up and made you mad?" she asked.

Stef and Lena felt their heats ache for her. Payton had been alone for so long she didn't know what it meant to be cared about or to be wanted. Moving onto the couch Stef took Payton's hands and looked at her.

"Yes, Payton. we are still going to adopt you and nothing will change that. You are ours now regardless of how official it is. You have the most warped mind when it comes to understanding what it's like for someone to care about you though. We aren't in this for the easy parts. We are in this for everything. To be honest I like having you get smart earlier. It made me feel like a mom." Stef said doing a bit of acting and bringing up fake tears and fanning her face like she was an actress.

"And you say my mind is warped?" Payton replied looking at her straight faced.

Lena started laughing as Stef grabbed a pillow and started swatting Payton with it.

"What I meant is it sort of showed me that you are starting to relax and not worry about every little thing you say or do." Stef said, "But don't make it a regular thing. I also wish I could ground you, but you didn't know the rules despite being here a good while. I thought Lena told you and she thought I told you." Stef added.

Lena shook her head, "You are going to have her so confused Stef."

Payton smiled, "So does this mean I need to do something to get grounded or..." she said making a face.

Stef replied with yes as Lena said no.

"What we are saying is you need to relax. You need to let go and let us parent you. Make mistakes. Let us help you through them. Come to us for help. We are here for a reason. Okay?" Lena told her.

"She's right. The rules that you've been missing out on are curfews are at 7 on school nights." Stef started.  
"Obviously." Payton said with a smile.

"You asked for it." Lena said to her wife.

Stef made a face at Payton, "Okay, you got that part. Weekends, are ten. You ask permission before going anywhere and we want to know who you are with."

"Now with this boy." Lena began when Stef stopped only to be cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Payton said jumping up. She was hoping her guess would be right. Although she didn't know what she would do if it was. She opened it and immediately smiled...

* * *

Frank held in the laugh as he saw the dark haired grey eyed girl.

"Surprised?" Payton said quietly.

"Are you?" Frank replied.

"Payton we aren't done talking. Who's here." Stef called out.

Frank smiled, "Let me guess. Stef does't like your boyfriend."

"More like Stef didn't know. By the way she doesn't have to know about our chat okay?" Payton said with a big smile.

Frank nodded because he to thought it should be kept quiet. Before he could say anything Stef appeared.

"Dad." Stef said surprised. She couldn't believe who she was seeing.  
"This is your Dad? Oh... cool." Payton said looking to Frank, "Just to let you know she's a bit crazy in case you didn't know." she added nodding her head towards Stef.

Stef rolled her eyes as she pulled Payton back, "What are you doing here?"

"I um, I came to talk. I came to apologize to you and Lena and say I'm an ass." Frank said not knowing any other way to put. Sometimes it was better to just be blunt.

Stef raised an eyebrow, but she didn't miss the smile her father and future official daughter shared.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Stef said to Payton as Lena appeared.

Payton shook her head, "Done it at the diner."

"So that's where I know you from." Frank said with a wink.

Payton put a hand on her hip, "That must be it. I thought that was you. What a coincidence."

"Well if your homework is done go do your laundry." Lena told Payton as she pulled her back from the door.

"I've already done it. Come on. i want his ice cream recipe. Have you had his double chocolate chip cookie dough hurricane."

Stef gave her a look, "You better get to your room."

Payton smiled, "I'm going. Just trying to satisfy your warped way of feeling like a mom."

Lena chuckled because Stef was trying her hardest not to laugh. She turned to her Dad and motioned him in. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that he and Payton already knew each other...

* * *

A/N

Okay guys! Let me know what you think :) I do have one question for you. Do you like to have a preview of the next chapter down here where you are reading now? I threw one in on the previous chapter, but I had someone who didn't like having a preview. I love feed back, good or bad, so please let me know your thoughts. Some people wanted to see Payton get in a bit of trouble and thought she should have in the last chapter. I didn't have her get in trouble because the drinking wasn't her fault. So I hope this will satisfy for you for a bit as far as a troublesome Payton goes. She will get in more eventually. Derek is going to be both a curse and a blessing to the family.

Feedback(reviews/PM's)=my love :) Mea23


	7. Need To Be Needed

**Okay guys, I am once again so sorry about this update taking so long. I broke my right wrist and tore a ligament in it as well. So I haven't been up to typing for a while. I also have a little girl and spending time with her comes first before anything. She had her first horse riding lessons the other day (Proud Mommy Moment) :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. It's a bit different from my other posts. There is a portion of it that is in Italian. If you want to use a translator I'm not sure how it will transpose. I used Google translate to put it in Italian. I only speak English and a bit of Spanish. So yea... I have plans for the poem that Payton wrote. You are more than welcome to send me a request for the English version of it, but this is not the only time the poem will be seen. It will be seen once more in Italian and then the English reveal to Stef and Lena. So if you can bear the wait on finding out what it says I can promise you that you won't be disappointed. If you write a review which I hope you do please do not give any spoilers on what the poem says as some readers may want to wait until the big reveal. **

* * *

Payton walked out of the pharmacy and climbed into Derek's car. She couldn't believe what she had just done or what she had just bought. When she turned and looked at him he was just looking at her and smiling.

"You're a great big sister, you know that right?" Derek said.

Payton shrugged, "This time around."

"What do you mean?" he asked turning the car on.

Payton looked out the window as Derek pulled off, "My brother. I should have done more. I should have made him run. I should have done more for both of them."

Derek didn't know what had happened to her family. It was something he didn't think it was right to ask. If she wanted him to know she would tell him. That's what he hoped anyways. He already knew how big her heart was. Not many girls would agree to what she was doing for him. He trusted her with his biggest secret and she was more than willing to help him. He felt like he was stringing her along though. Instead of saying anything to her he just reached over and took her hand. She smiled at him and it was that smile that had his heart. Even if she wasn't really his that smile made him think she was. Seeing that smile made him feel like everything was going to be okay. They rode in silence until they got to her house. He parked out front and as soon as he did they both they knew they were being watched.

"Thanks for hanging today and taking me on the drug run." Payton said jokingly with a small laugh.

Derek laughed back, "Glad I could be your escort. I think we should give them a show though. If we don't they may get suspicious."

Payton gave him a look, but met him half way and they kissed. It was innocent, but she loved it. She knew falling for him was stupid, but she couldn't help it. She knew the truth and so did he. They completed each other in a weird way. They were what the other needed and more even though they couldn't have each other. Finally pulling apart they just looked at each other.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Derek asked. He searched her eyes trying to find a hidden answer, but he didn't see one.

Payton nodded her head, "Yes. I am sure. I know what's it like although not personally. I understand it. You don't have to worry. I'm not going to break my promise. I owe you."

Derek shook his head, "No you don't Payton. You don't owe me anything. I don't want you to get hurt."

Payton found his words a bit ironic, "I already hurt Derek, but not from you. You are the first guy who I have really been able to trust. I'm not just helping you. You are helping me. Okay?"

Derek kissed her again and nodded his head, "Thank you Juliet." He whispered.

Payton smiled at him before kissing his forehead and then climbing out of the car. She pulled her book bag tight and headed towards the house. She knew the person pacing at the window wasn't one of the moms…

* * *

Mariana looked at Payton with a nervousness her body had never felt before. They both went straight up the stairs and into her room. Mariana locked the door and turned on the radio. She knew what Payton had bought because it was for her.

"Did you get it?" Mariana asked.

Payton pulled her bag around and pulled out the box, "Yes, but this is the only time I am doing this Mariana. Take this pill now and the next one in 12 hours. The pharmacist gave me a free box of condoms as well so you don't have to worry about your mom seeing missing condoms. You have your own stash."

"It was a one time thing Payton. I learned my lesson. Thank you." Mariana said going to her purse and grabbing her wallet, "How much was it?" she asked.

Payton shook her head, "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Just be careful Mariana. This could have went very badly. Okay?"

Mariana nodded her head as she took the first pill. After she downed it she looked at Payton, "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

Payton laughed, "No, I'm not mad. Worried, yes. Unless you want to a mom at 15 you have to be _extra_ careful or not do anything."

Mariana sighed as she plopped down on her bed hoping she wasn't about to get another safe sex lecture from Payton, "I know. You're so lucky you don't have to worry about getting pregnant." The words came out of her mouth before her mind even processed them. "Oh my god I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Payton oh my god." She said with wide eyes. How in the world could she have just said that especially after what Payton had just for her. How could she be so stupid.

Payton shook her head as she kept her poker face on, "Mariana you didn't hurt me. I know you didn't mean it. Now set that alarm on your phone. Okay? 12 hours from now." She said. e. Mariana did as Payton told her. When she looked back up Payton was gone. She couldn't believe how stupid she had just been and what she just said to her…

* * *

Stef and Lena knew something was going on with Mariana. She had been acting weird since her date with Garett. They knew for fact that she had gone to Payton about what happened and that was because Callie told them that part. Looking out the French doors in the sun room they saw Payton was sitting out at the fire. Both women walked out and took a seat on each side of her. They had learned that whenever she was out there at a fire something was bothering her. They also knew not to push her to find out what was going on. She would let them know when she was ready.

"Mind if we join?" Lena said leaning over and nudging her.

Payton shook her head as she looked down at the note book in front of her, "Not at all. I know why you're here though."

Stef raised an eyebrow and looked from her wife to Payton, "Oh really, well then since you already know why don't you give us our answer." She said patting Payton's leg.

Payton smiled as she looked at them again, "Do you two trust me?"

Stef and Lena both nodded their heads, "Of course we do Payton. You know that." Lena told her.

Payton pursed her lips, "Okay, then good. Mariana did come to me, but she trusted me to keep it between just us and that's what I'm going to do. If you two trust me like you said you do then trust me when I say I did everything I thought you two would do. I know you two are worried about her, but I took care of it and took care of her. I would never do anything that could jeopardize her safety and well being."

Lena and Stef looked at each other, but both women turned back to Payton and moved closer to her giving her a hug. Times like this is when they both knew she was basically a 30 year old trapped in a teenagers body. Her maturity had an on and off switch, but both women were working to make it more off than on. They just wanted her to be a kid for once in her life and not have to worry about being safe or worry about other people. It was a losing battle though.

"Payton, you don't need to be the parent, okay? That's actually our job believe it or not." Lena said with a wink.

Payton nodded her head, "I know, but she needed me. In a way her needing me helped me. Whenever one of the kids needs someone to talk to and they come to me it helps me. It makes me feel like I have purpose. It's sort of made me realize what I want to do with my life."

Stef smiled at what she just heard. She knew that Lena had been trying to help her decide on something to major in. The look of pure joy on her wifes face made her smile even more, "Oh really? And what would that be?"

Payton looked at the fire blazing in the pit, "I want to be a psychiatrist. I want to make sure that other kids know they aren't worthless. That they are here for a reason and that one day it will make since why they are. That no matter how bad things have been or are that they will get better. The only way to go is up even if you are in that deep dark hole and it feels like there's no way out."

Lena closed her eyes as she kissed the top of Payton's head, "You aren't worthless Payton. You never have been. Hearing the way you just explained to us what you want to be and why though. I think you are going to be the best damn psychiatrist any kid in the world could get."

Stef and Payton both looked at Lena surprised, "Did you just curse?" they asked at the same time.

Lena laughed because the expressions on her wife and Payton's face were identical, "Yes, I cursed. Excuse me for having a slip up." She said with an eye roll before looking at the tablet in front of Payton. She furrowed her brows confused causing her wife to look at it confused to.

"What is that?" Stef said seeing the very different writing. It looked like Italian.

"Oh, um, I lost my drawing journal. I've been meaning to get a new one and all, but I keep forgetting so I just came out here and started writing. It's Italian. That's the only language my mom and I would talk in." Payton told them.

Stef and Lena were both surprised at what they just heard. They had no idea she spoke Italian. "Will you tell us what it says?" Stef asked looking at Payton.

Payton bit down on her bottom lip as she looked at what she wrote. She didn't know whether or not she wanted them to know what it said. At least not yet that is. Stef only asked to know what it said. She didn't say whether it had to be in English. A smile crossed her face and she took a deep breath. "Pioggia cadde come le lacrime dai miei occhi , la notte fatidica ha preso le vostre vite . La tempesta infuriava come il pugno delle sue mani . Nessuno di noi sapeva che sarebbe stata la fine . La luce dal cielo mostrato la vita come svuotato da mia madre e al pavimento . Una donna che sarebbe presto essere di più. Mio fratello è stata scattata in una così giovane età , a causa della mente delirante della furia di un uomo. Le mie urla erano senza risposta come la casa tremava per la rabbia . L'uomo si voltò su di me mi ha reso indegno . Un innocenza si perdesse come sono state prese vita , ma mi rifiuto di lasciare ciò che egli fatto lasciarmi scosso . I medici possono aver salvato la vita , ma chi potrebbe mai mi vogliono come loro moglie . Nessun segno Plus su un bastone o il dolore di sentirsi male . Non sarò mai in grado di dire che ho sentito il mio bambino calcio . Questo non mi ha lasciato rotto, ma ha rivelato una vera token. Io non posso portare un bambino nel grembo materno , ma questo non significa che non c'è spazio . Un cuore non si limita a battere dal sangue , ma dall'amore . Ho vissuto una vita di dolore , ma si rifiutano di vederlo invano . Un mostro può mi hanno rovinato , ma lui mi ha anche creato . Un giorno avrò a casa a chiamare mio. I bambini potranno correre per tutta la casa come il battito del mio cuore . Darò loro una possibilità di vita che avrebbero dovuto avere fin dall'inizio. Essi non hanno alcun valore come se fossero fatti sentire , ma persone straordinarie che aspettano solo di essere svelato . Un file può dire quello che vuole, ma non dirò il fare e non fare . Vite non dovrebbero essere decise le parole che tormenta . Mia madre mi ha insegnato a ballare e questo è quello che farò . Una citazione che ho sentito non potrebbe essere più vero . Ricordo sempre che quando la vita mi fa sentire blu. La vita non è in attesa di loro tempesta passasse . Si tratta di imparare a ballare sotto la pioggia . Questo è quello che voglio fare, non importa il dolore . Una volta che si impara ad amare te stesso , allora nulla può impedirti di quello scaffale . Quelli con trofei , immagini, e vasetti caramelle . Una casa piena di amore in cui è possibile contare le stelle . Ho guadagnato altre due mamme sulla mia strada . Anche i fratelli e le sorelle dal carico. Un giorno però la darò a un bambino quello che mi hanno dato . Una famiglia che li amo come me hanno fatto. Non importa quello che l'uomo potrebbe aver preso la mia vita è ancora un libro gigante. Alcuni capitoli sono finite , ma c'è ancora di più a venire , perché la mia storia non è finita. Si è appena iniziata ."

Stef and Lena both looked at Payton knowing she had pulled a fast one on them. They also knew that whatever it was she had told them it had a lot of meaning behind it since she done it.

"You didn't say you wanted to hear it in English." Payton said with a smile as she looked at Stef.

Stef wrinkled her nose at her, "Well can we?" she said. "Hear it in English that is?" she added giving her a nudge.

Payton laughed, "One day, but not yet. I think I want to wait for the right moment."

"And when will the right moment be Stef Junior?" Lena said poking her in the side causing Payton to laugh. She loved to hear her laugh.

"When I know it's true." Payton said smiling at them. She could tell her response had confused them both.

"We could tickle it out of her. What do you think?" Stef said looking at Lena. As soon as the words left her mouth though Payton made a move to get up, but Lena stopped her and pulled her down to the ground as Stef started doing her favorite thing in the world. Not just the tickling, but making their kids laugh.

"Fine! I'll tell! I'll tell!" Payton cried out through the tears because she was laughing so hard.

Lena let her loose and as soon as she did Payton was up on her feet.

"When I'm ready that is." Payton said only to take off when Stef came after her. As she was running the other kids came out of the house to see what was going on.

"Get her!" Stef called out. Jesus and Jude immediately took pursuit, but Brandon just stood there with Mariana. Callie however was recording the moment on her phone.

"Cut her off!" Jesus yelled as Jude ran right at Payton. She did a trick move like foot ball players done though, but was surprised by Stef. Stef wrapped her arms around Payton and held onto her as she carefully took her to the ground.

"Come on. Let me hear you say no one is as smart as you!" Stef said tickling her.

"Okay! No one is as smart as me!" Payton yelled through her laughs. She knew Stef was talking about herself though. The kids all started laughing and Stef didn't see Brandon signal Jesus to get their mom. The next thing Stef knows she is on the ground and the kids are all on her.

"Who's the best!" Payton and Mariana yelled out over Stef's pleas for Lena to help.

"Someone is going to get hurt!" Lena said shaking her head at the sight. Callie was the only one not involved. She was to busy trying to keep her phone still as she recorded and laughed.

Lena walked over to the hose pipe and turned it on. She smiled to herself as she squeezed the nozzle making it spray her wife, Payton, Brandon, Mariana, Jesus, and Jude. They all scrambled to their feet, but that was when their target changed.

"Charge!" Stef called out. Never in her life had she seen her wife run so fast…

* * *

Stef and Lena were both fixing breakfast as well as the kid's lunches when Mariana came walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sweets." Lena said smiling at her.

"Hey." Mariana said picking up a piece of toast. She wasn't feeling very well from that medicine. "So um, what did you and Payton talk about last night?" she asked trying to make it seem as though she were just asking to ask.

Stef saw right through her daughters failed attempt at being discreet, "Mom and I are not mad at you Mariana. These things happen. We just wish you would have trusted us to come to us." She said doing the oldest trick in the parenting hand book.

Lena gave her wife look, but was glad she pulled the stunt.

"I know! Garrett and I messed up. It's not going to happen again. I can't believe she told you though. I mean part of me thought she would because she's just like you, but I was hoping that since she gave me the whole lecture on safe sex or no sex at all and told me what to do with the pill she would forget about it. It's not like Garrett and I planned on things going that far. I would really just prefer to forget about this." Mariana said. She realized how silent it was in the room. When she raised her head she saw Payton and Callie standing there looking at her. The face on her moms gave away what happened though.

"You didn't tell?" Mariana said looking to Payton.

Payton shook her head, "No. I don't break my promises."

Callie covered her mouth trying not to laugh at the horrified look on Mariana's face as well as the proud face on Stef.

"Oh my gosh you tricked me!" Mariana exclaimed not believing what just happened. She completely ratted herself out. Of course Payton wouldn't have told.

Stef laughed, "Oh you bet your ass I did. Now where did this _connection_ happen at because you two were supposed to be at the movies." She said using air quotes when she said the word connection. No one had the chance to say anything because the door bell rang. Seconds later Jude walked in, but he wasn't alone. Bill was with him.

"Hey there Bill." Lena said feeling nervous. There was a file in his hand. That meant his visit wasn't just a drop in.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I thought it would be best to speak with you as soon as possible." Bill said looking at Stef and Lena.

Stef nodded her head, "The kids are about to eat so let's go to the deck."

Bill agreed and followed the two women there. The door opened up and Payton walked out though. He didn't know what to do, but knew that Payton was aware it was about her. Nothing got past her.

"Payton why don't you give us a second." Stef said looking at her. It wasn't a suggestion, but her daughter didn't move.

Payton didn't want to argue, but she knew this had to do with her, "This has to do with my adoption. I know it does. I want to know what's wrong."

Lena took her wife's hand and nodded her head. Stef pointed to the seat and Payton sat down in it. Stef took Payton's hand wondering what was about to be thrown at them. Bill took in a deep breath and hit them with the news that none of them could believe…

* * *

**Yes oh yes, I pulled a cliff hanger :) What are you guys/gals thinking about the Payton/Derek exchange? What's his secret and what is Payton helping him with and how is he helping her? Let me know your thoughts in a review or a PM. If you're right I'll make a note and give you kudos in the reveal of what the two of them are up to. :) For those of you that plan on translating the Italian part remember that it may not transpose completely to my English version of it. I will be more than happy to message it to you so just let me know. I hope you all liked the post and I am going to try and do the next chapter tomorrow night. Maybe I can surprise you and have one up tonight. I'm in the US on Eastern time so be aware of the time zone differences. :) Hope to hear you're thoughts :)**

**Reviews/PM's=My love :)**


	8. Secrets

**I'm bringing the drama in this chapter. I know I said I would up load last night, but I have so many things going on in it that my writing moved over until today. Some of you hit the nail on the head with your thoughts about what Bill might be there to tell them and what is going on between Payton/Derek. So if you got it right pretend you have just received a great big giant chocolate chip cookie or whatever kind you like :)**

* * *

Payton wondered if she had heard Bill right. From the looks on Stef and Lena's faces she was sure she had. Their faces were full of shock, worry, and panic.

"What do you mean her grandparents are trying to get custody. We go to court in two weeks. _We are adoptiong her in two weeks!_" Lena said. The last part came out in high pitched shriek.

Bill nodded his head, "I know that. The Judge knows that. Her grandparents are saying they were not notified of what happened to her father. That they were never given the opportunity to obtain rights to her."

"They were given the opportunity. The only reason they are trying to get custody is because of my money I'm supposed to get when I turn 17. That happens next month. I have papers from them denying request to take custody. Multiple times!" Payton said. She was trying to keep calm, but she pissed. How could they do this? Especially now?

Stef, Lena, and Bill all looked at her.  
"What?" Payton said wondering why she was getting the weird looks.

"Payton what papers? Are you sure about this?" Bill said. This was what they needed because her grandparents were putting up one hell of a fight. They probably had one of the most expensive lawyers in Italy. Expensive didn't always mean great though.

"Yes I'm sure. I have the originals in my safety deposit box my Dad use to own. I took it over after he died. It has important papers in it. I knew that stuff might be needed one day so I put it there. Never give someone a way to own. It was one of my dads rules." Payton told them.

Stef leaned back in the chair and put her hands to her mouth. She had her eyes closed. Why could nothing ever be easy for Payton. She opened them up when she heard Lena talking.

"We need to go get the papers Payton. What bank is it at?" Lena asked.

Payton looked at her, "It's at Beaumont. About 15 minutes away. I need to go to my storage locker and get the key."

Stef slid her chair back, "Go get your shoes and a jacket on. We're going now. I'm not wasting any time with this. Lena, who's that lawyer with a kid at the school? He said if we ever needed help with the off chance of Callie and Jude's father coming into the picture he would help us. He's supposed to be really good."

Lena nodded her, "Mr. O'Brian. I have his card in my purse." She said getting up to go get it.  
Stef looked at Bill who seemed to be waiting for orders, "Bill be honest with me. How much of a fight do we have?" she asked.

Bill wished he could lie, but it wouldn't do any good, "If Payton can't find those papers, then you need to ready yourself Stef."

Stef shook her head, "Not happening. She's my daughter. She's Lena's daughter. Those people don't deserve to even be in the same country as her. They turned their back. Now they are going to see hers as it is walking away when she comes homes for good with us."

Bill smiled as Lena and Payton emerged, "Let me know how it goes." He knew that Payton and Lena would both fight like hell for Payton.

Stef nodded her head and then headed to the car with her wife and Payton. There was no way she was going to let anyone take her from them…

* * *

Stef and Lena sat on each side of Payton as she talked to a bank worker The man in front of them was asking her a series of questions. He was finally at the final one.

"What's the password to access the box Ms. Kruz?" he asked.

Payton smiled, "Phoenix."

Stef and Lena wondered what caused the smile, but the man nodded his head, "May I have your key?" he asked.

Payton reached to her neck and pulled chain out of her shirt. The key was attached to the end as well as her father's dog tags. He motioned for them all to follow and they did. They watched as he unlocked the box and pulled out a large case for her.

"Take your time mam." He said with a smile.

Payton nodded her head and reached for the box after the door closed. She opened it up and heard gasps come from both Stef and Lena.

"Payton what are you doing with that type of cash." Stef said with wide eyes.

Payton shrugged, "It was already in there when my dad died. He was sort of paranoid in a way. I have a fake identifications in case something ever happened. Birth certificate, socials, that type thing. Then the cash to run. Start new." She said as she sat the money on the table.

Stef and Lena just looked at each other, but Lena stepped back when she saw the gun Payton put on the table.

"It's not loaded. I'm not stupid." Payton said with a smile.

Stef shook her head, "Payton why do you have a gun?" She felt like they in a movie scene or something.

Payton looked at her, but didn't answer the question. She just pulled out the papers and flipped through them making sure it was what she put it in her bag as well as a few stacks of cash.

"Payton what…" Stef and Lena began to say at the same time only to have Payton interrupt them.

"I'm not letting you pay for a lawyer. You already pay for enough. Besides, I might as well make use of it. I honestly forgot it was here."

Stef scoffed, "Must be nice to have money and forget it about it."

Payton shrugged, "It's not really my money. It's my Dads."

"Wait a minute. Is this what you are supposed to get when you turn 17?" Lena asked.

Payton shook her head no, "I don't really know what I'm supposed to get. All I know is that it's something my mom had set up. My dad has stuff set up to. It starts when I turn 18 or something, but my mom wanted it when I turned 17. I haven't really read the stuff over. It's like I'm cashing in on their deaths and all… I'd rather have a family than money. So in a way I'm trading it by giving it to you for the lawyer."

Stef and Lena looked at her. Most kids would have blown straight through the money if they knew about it. Payton had to have hundreds of thousand right there in plain sight, but could care less. All she wanted was to stay with them. They watched as she closed the box up and put it back. As they walked out Stef put an arm around her. Even though she and Lena were not very religious both women were praying to God that this was going to work…

* * *

Stef walked into Payton's room and saw her sitting on the bed. Mariana and Callie were piled up as well. They were watching a movie that Stef assumed Mariana had picked. Payton looked up at her and Stef nodded her head. She walked back out of the room and Payton came out moments later.

"What did he say?" Payton asked immediately. Stef and Lena had her come home so the kids wouldn't get suspicious. They didn't want them worrying.

Lena smiled, "Things look good honey. Those papers are legit. He even contacted the lawyer who had handled the stuff at that time. He remembers you quite well. He's agreed to be at the hearing to testify on your behalf."

"How much is that costing? Do you need more money? I know that O'Brian guy is expensive." Payton replied.

Stef smiled at her. Lena was right. Things were on their side and neither woman could be more relieved, "Honey it's okay. He's going to do this pro-bono. The other lawyer isn't going to charge anything either."

"That's a shocker. Most of them are greedy sharks." Payton said surprised.

"Which means…" Lena said sliding her purse over. "You need to put that back."

Payton shook her head, "No, you two keep it. Just in case something comes up. You can use it to put towards the mortgage if you want or college funds for the others. There's more. I don't want it."

Stef gave her a look, "Payton we are not taking all of that money."

"Well neither am I so apparently the trash man is going to be very happy come Wednesday evening." Payton said not backing down.

"You two are going to drive me insane. It's like watching you face off with your reflection." Lena said putting her hands to her head.

"We look nothing alike" Stef and Payton said at the same time.

Lena let out an exasperated laugh and headed to Payton's room to catch the last part of the movie. She would leave her wife and Payton to dual it out.

"I'm not taking that money." Payton said crossing her arms.

"Payton Rosabella." Stef said using her firm voice and copying Payton's arm position.

"Stefanie Marie." Payton retorted back grinning ear to ear. They just stared at each other. Little did they know they weren't alone. When they heard laughing they turned to see Sharon standing there with Brandon.

"Surprise!" Sharon said dropping her bags.

Payton smiled when she saw the look on Stef's face.

"Mom? What are you—how?" Stef said.

"I talked to your father. Told me I needed to come meet the newest grandkid. I was already planning on it. Gotta make sure I'm going to be the favorite." Sharon said as she hugged her daughter and winked at Payton. When they pulled apart she put her hands on her hips, "Well come on sassy. What's got you and my daughter buttin' heads."

Payton smiled, "Benjamin Franklin." She had heard a lot about Sharon. Now she knew who Stef took after. The stubbornness was from Frank though.

"The president? Why you arguing about a dead man." Sharon said looking at her daughter.

Stef laughed and didn't have time to say anything because the other kids and Lena came into the kitchen. Needless to say they were all surprised…

* * *

Derek watched as Payton walked into the auditorium. She was out the day before and he hadn't heard from her. He knew there was something going on. He could tell by the look on her face. When she got to him he kissed her forehead.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Payton looked at him. She was in over her head when it came to him. "My grandparents on my mothers side are petitioning the adoption. They are trying to get custody. We found out yesterday. Stef and Lena went and got a lawyer and all. I had papers from when they were offered it before and declined. Things are looking in our favor, but…" she said trailing off with a shrug. "I'm scared." she confessed. she trusted Stef and Lena, but the thought of being taken away from them was to much for her.

"Payton, why didn't you call me and tell me? I would have came over or done something." Derek told her. She was more important to him than she thought.

Payton shrugged again, "You had plans. I didn't want to mess it up."

Derek just looked at her, "Payton you—" he started to say only to have Callie show up.

"Sorry lover boy. Lesley wants her and is about to drive me nuts." Callie told him apologetically.

Payton reluctantly went with Callie. She turned back and looked at Derek though. What was he about to tell her?

Callie rolled her eyes, "You can go without kissing him for five minutes. You're not going to die."

Payton looked at her, but then turned to Lesley, "What's up?" she asked.

Lesley smiled, "Why didn't you tell me you were a dancer?"

"Not many people know. Who told you?" Payton asked.

Lesley pulled up a poster, "I thought you looked familiar. Your mother was world ranked. I loved her performances."

Payton was now severely uncomfortable. She recognized the poster. It was of her mother, "Could you not let the others know. I don't want them to look stuff up on the internet about her."

"Uh oh." Callie said quietly. Payton had heard though and looked at her.

"I didn't know it would be a problem. I'm so sorry, but I put something in the syllabus. The play we are doing is Romeo and Juliet. I changed it at the last minute. We are going to use your mothers choreography. The auditions last week are going to be substituted in. You and Derek are Romeo and Juliet." Lesley said worried about the look on Payton's face.

Payton just stood there. They were doing a play that her mother had once done. The one where she met Karen… when she cheated on Louis. Karen was Juliet. But wait… Karen was Juliet. Karen was Juliet. That thought kept running over in her head.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked seeing the pale color on Payton. The girl was never pale.

Payton nodded her head, "I need um, I need some air." She said quietly walking off. She knew she was being followed and who it was. He showed up moments later after finally finding her.

"Hey, what was that about?" Derek asked.

Payton looked at him, "Lesley found out who my mom was. She knew her or something. Was a fan. She's changing the play to Romeo and Juliet. We are Romeo and Juliet. She's using the choreography my mother done."

Derek was confused, "What's wrong with that?" he asked.

Payton laughed, "Derek do you not see it. Your mom use to do theater acting. You know she use to be gay. That's why she—" she said trailing off not wanting to say it in case someone was over hearing. "After her girl friend was murdered she stopped because that's where they met. Your mother's name is Karen. My mother's girlfriend name was Karen. You know she didn't want you to date me and she hasn't even met me. That's why. Our mothers use to date."

"That's the same story my mom told me… about her girlfriend be a choreographer." Derek said quietly looking at her. He just sat down on the slanted tree.

"Derek this is even more screwed up than we though. We can't keep doing this." Payton said.

Derek looked at her, "I know, that's why I'm going to break up with Josh."

Payton looked at him, "That's not what I meant." She told him with wide eyes.

Derek smiled at her. He couldn't keep lying to himself or anyone else anymore, "I know, but it's what I meant. Payton I knew something was wrong yesterday and you know what. I was worried to death. I thought something had happened to you. We couldn't be a couple because I thought I was in love with a guy. You were going to help me out because of my mom who even though use to be gay is now a anti-gay protester. She had flipped out when she found out about him and thought we were broken up, but we weren't. You were just my cover. It's over though. I can't be your friend Payton."

The words hit Payton like a semi truck, "I understand…" she said quietly.

Derek smiled and looked at her. She didn't get what he was saying. "Payton, I can't be your friend because I want to be so much more. The way I felt about Josh… it's nothing compared to how I feel about you."

Payton shook her head, "No you don't. Derek listen to yourself. You've been with Josh over a year. If there wasn't some strong feelings there you wouldn't have made it this far. I'm not the other woman. Well technically I am, but Josh was on board with the plan. I'm not going to be the reason you break up. This always causes a psycho ex to come to the surface and wants revenge."

Derek searched her face searching for what he had been wondering about, "That's what happened to you mom isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Payton could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She nodded her head, "Derek, I—" she started to say only to have her voice crack.  
Derek moved off the tree branch and stood in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her. How could he have been so stupid? Everything was right in front of them. They just didn't realize it and now she might run from him. He didn't know what he would do without her if she did…

* * *

Stef was already home and starting on a spaghetti dinner with her mom when Lena and the kids got home.

"Hey my babies. How was everyone's day?" Stef asked.

"Great! The science fair is coming up! Connor and I want to do a project together, but we don't know what yet." Jude said smiling ear to ear before going back up the steps and then to the upstairs.

"What about the rest of you?" Sharon said still surprised at how many grandkids she had.

Brandon shrugged, "It was good. I signed up for another music contest."

"Nice, Jesus." Stef said.

Jesus just smiled. Stef rolled her eyes knowing he had got into some type of trouble during the day.

"Girls." Stef said wondering why her wife was being so quiet.

"It was good." Callie and Mariana said at the same time as they looked to Payton who was already sitting down and doing her homework like she always was when she got home.

Sharon smiled, "You okay kid?" she asked.

Payton looked up, "Yes mam'. Just been a long day."

Lena motioned for Callie and Mariana to go upstairs. Both had already told her about what happened. Lesley felt horrible about it. She thought Payton would had liked the idea.

"The AP classes aren't getting to you are they?" Stef asked.

Payton shook her head, "No mam'."

Stef and Sharon both looked at Lena who put hand on Payton's back, "Want to tell them what happened or do you want me to?"

"I think I'm going to go play some video games." Sharon said making her exit.

Stef moved in front of Payton, "Payton, what happened?"

Payton looked at her math work, but closed the book, "Lesley was just trying to be nice and all, but she figured out who my mom was and that she done some choreography work for plays. One of them was Romeo and Juliet. She decided to change the play to that and has made Derek and I Romeo and Juliet. I know she meant well, but it sort of brought up old feelings. That's where my mom met Karen… I know her dying wasn't Karen's fault, but I can't help, but link her and my brothers death with the play because that's where she met Karen. She cheated on Louis with her. I sort of walked out of class and Derek came after me. That was when we started putting the pieces together. My moms ex Karen is his mom. She didn't want him seeing me and all, but we couldn't figure out why because she hadn't even met me as his girlfriend or whatever. Now we do… she doesn't want him to date me because I'm the daughter of her ex lover who was killed by the psycho ex boyfriend when he found out she was a lesbian and left him for a woman she met while they were together."

Stef and Lena looked at Payton. Lena didn't know all of that part. Just about the play part. She was speechless.

Stef closed her eyes, "Why does life keep throwing these mountain sized hurdles at you?"

Payton just shrugged. She knew she should tell them about how she had actually been Derek's fake girlfriend, but that was something she would have to talk to him about first. She wasn't going to out him about be gay or bi. Whatever it was he was.

"What are you going to do?" Stef asked causing Lena to give her a look.

"The only thing I've ever done. Roll with the punches." Payton answered.

"Payton I can talk to Lesley. She can get another Juliet. I can pull you from the class." Lena said.

Payton shook her head, "No. I can't run from issues like this. I just wish it wasn't happening at the same time as the adoption issues."

Stef walked over to her, "Hey, Lena and I are going to take care of that. You don't worry about it. Understand. Maybe you should let us talk with Lesley though. You've came so far. We don't something like this setting you back or getting to you. It's just a play."

Payton sighed, "No, I can deal with it. I'm just tired of drama. No pun intended."

Stef and Lena laughed at the look she made as well as what she said. Neither could believe how strong the girl in front of them was. They just wished didn't have to be strong all the time…

* * *

Derek stood there as Josh went on a rant. He was upset which was understandable, but it wasn't fair to either of them to drag it out.

"Josh, I'm sorry. It's not like I meant for this to happen." Derek said trying to stay calm.

All he felt though was Josh's fist slam into the side of this face. He barely moved, but when the second punch came he blocked it and pushed Josh back. Seeing as how he was half way drunk he fell onto his back. Derek just shook his head and left. He climbed in his car and drove home, but a smile came across his face when he saw who was sitting on the front steps.

"What are you doing here?" he asked smiling even bigger.

Payton smiled, "Thought you might be hungry. Stef and Lena sent me by with dinner. I invited you over, but never heard back."

Derek took her hand helping her up and unlocked the house, "I was with Josh."

Payton looked at him closer, "Why is your cheek all puffy?" she asked.

Derek made a face, "He didn't take the brake up to well."

"I told you not to do it Derek. You are just confused. You don't like me. You like the idea of me." Payton told him.

Derek took the food and put it in the kitchen, but went back to where Payton was in the living room, "No, I like you. I like everything about you. I'm pretty sure it's even love."

"Derek you have known me for what? Two months? How could you even think that. You love the idea of what I am. No more looks. No more trying to hide who are you with. We can hold hands and not get looked at twice. You and Josh got jumped for crying out loud. You don't know what you are saying." Payton replied shaking her head as she stood up.

"Then let me show you Payton." Derek said kissing her without any restraint.

Payton hated the war going on inside of her. She was caught somewhere between a woman and a child and each one was pulling different directions. This was what she wanted though. She wanted Derek. Those movie scenes where the couple mindlessly go to the bedroom without breaking their kiss really was possible. They were on the bed. Clothes were coming off. Their hearts were racing and neither wanted to stop.

"Derek." Payton gasped as her body began to tremble just from his kisses.

"I'll be gently." Derek whispered.

Payton shook her head. That wasn't it. She heard something. Before she could say anything the door to his room opened up. Both of them turned to it and froze. It was his mother…

* * *

Stef and Lena sat in their bed wondering what to do. Both were surprised as hell to find Karen beating on their front door, Derek and Payton behind her, both looking guilty as criminal who wasn't contesting his case.  
"This girl has been through so much Stef." Lena said quietly.

"That doesn't give her an excuse for tonight. We sent her over with dinner and she was about to give dessert to." Stef replied.

Lena gave her wife a look, but a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Lena called out in a sigh.

The door opened up and in walked Jesus, "Can I talk to you two?" he asked.

Stef and Lena both nodded their heads and their son jumped over the foot board and onto the mattress.

"Derek's bi." Jesus said bluntly.

"What?"Stef and Lena said at the same time.

"Yea. Payton was his fake girlfriend because of his mom. She use to be gay, but _changed herself_ when her girlfriend was killed. The girlfriend was Payton's mom. Somewhere during Payton and Derek's relationship he fell for her. He broke up with his boyfriend tonight and they got into a fight. He hit Derek. Derek left. When he got home Payton was there. She told him that they can't be anything, but friends because of their situations. That it could never work. That neither of their families want them together. That they shouldn't be. His mom is has went off the deep end after what she walked in on them about to do. She told him that she wishes it had been Josh and not Payton. She said that Payton is curse and death follows her."

"She did what?" Stef said feeling a maternal rage come over her.

Lena put a hand on her wife's arm, "Jesus, how do you know all of this?" she asked.

Jesus made a guilty face, "I heard their conversation at school. She butt dialed me. She's on the front porch now talking to him. I was playing a video game and over heard it. The guy is in love with her. Like seriously. He just confessed all his feelings to her. To be honest it was kind of sweet."

Stef patted Jesus on the back as she and Lena both got up and headed down stairs. They walked out onto the porch and found Derek practically pleading with Payton to give him a chance. He moved away from her when he saw them though.

"We know why you're here. I think you two need a little break from each other tonight though. You will see her at school tomorrow." Stef said giving him a sympathetic look.

Derek nodded his head and walked down to his car.

Payton watched him drive away as she sat in the swing. She felt numb. She was so sick of all the drama. Liam, her grandparents, Derek, his mom, her past. She was so tired of it all.

"We need to talk Payton." Stef said moving to one side of her.

Payton just nodded her head.

Lena saw the look on Payton's face, "What are you thinking right now honey?"

Payton just shrugged.

"Are you going to say anything?" Stef asked her giving her a playful nudge.

Payton shook her head no.

Lena smiled, "But you know you can talk to us. Right?"

Payton nodded her head in response again.

Stef and Lena looked at each other. They knew that right now Payton didn't need a lecture. She needed to feel loved and care about.

"Come on." Stef told her pulling Payton off the swing. She gave her a push up the stairs and she and Lena led her into their room.

"Climb in. You're staying with us tonight." Lena said fixing the covers.

Payton did as she was told and then had two sets of arms wrapped around her. The lights were off so she wasn't afraid to let her emotions out some. Why was all of this happening to her. A few tears slipped from her eyes, but she thought she was the only one to know. Little did she know that Lena could feel the warm tears on her chest and Stef could feel her body tremble ever so slightly as she fought to keep the tears at bay. Her life was supposed to be better now. Why was it getting so messed up again?

* * *

**Was that enough drama? There were some requests for a steamy Payton/Derek scene. I tried to keep the sensuality at a minimum since their may be some young readers. I don't want to corrupt any minds. :) What all are you thinking about what happened? Were you surprised about Derek? What do you think caused Payton to go along with being his fake girlfriend? Do you think she's going to give him a real chance? Payton's becoming a very confused young woman. She's caught between the adult person she has always had be and the teenager she never had the chance to act as. She's torn between her feelings. How do you think Stef and Lena are going to handle things? Do you think Josh is going to cause problems? What about Derek's mom? Most of all, what do you think is going to happen now that Payton's grandparents are trying to take her away. Will things go in favor the Fosters? What do you think about Payton's secretiveness about the money she has. There is so much that happened in the chapter and so much I want to know from you. I'm not begging for reviews, but they honestly do help me with my writing. It lets me know what you are thinking and whether you are liking what's going on. So please let me know your thoughts. I hope you enjoyed this update. Remember that their is a reason for everything, but I still love to know your thoughts. ;)**

**REVIEW'S/PM's=MyLOVE =)**


	9. Breaking Down Walls

**I suck with postings. I know. I apologize. I'm not going to set certain dates. Just count on one a week. If it's a good week unlike this week then more. There's so much junk going on that it's ridiculous. Apparently you can report stories somehow and mine was apparently not an original. Seeing as how I wrote this word for word it is. I even got Derek's name from ****_The Swan Princess_**** cartoon movie I was watching with my rugrat.**

* * *

The kids were all out of school and needless to say they were happy about their three day weekend. Lena was also home, but Stef had to go to work. Sharon was still there on her visit and had talked everyone into going to the mall. Lena being Lena was making a list of stores and things the kids needed. If they were going to be there they might as well get the kids some warmer clothes since the weather was cooling down. It was supposed to be a much cooler winter in California, but it still wouldn't be very cold. The girls also needed to try on dresses for the winter dance and the boys needed to fitted.

"Those kids are going to be late for their own funerals." Sharon said as she looked at her watch.

"Okay kids, get a move on." Lena called out. When she did though the door opened up and in walked Payton. She didn't eve know she had left.

"Where were you?" she asked.

Payton shrugged. She didn't know why that had became her thing. "Derek wanted to meet for breakfast. I asked Stef if I could go. I didn't want to wake you up. He and I went for a walk and all after. Then I knew we were going to the mall so I stopped and grabbed some money. I feel bad about always using your laptop so I figured I might as well invest in my own. Since it's for school and all I figured it would be okay."

"Oh, okay. So Derek… you two get to talk about things?" Lena asked partly worried and partly relieved they were talking now. It had been a few days since the sheet salsa incident as Stef called it.

Payton nodded her head, "Yea, his mom has made it pretty clear that he isn't to see me. I can tell you and Stef don't really want it either, but…"  
"But?" Lena mimicked.

Payton looked at her, "We agreed to try to stick it out. It's ironic in way."

Lena smiled, "The fact that from Day 1 you have called each other Romeo and Juliet and now you really are star crossed lovers who are sneaking around."

Payton made a face, but was surprised when Lena gave her a hug.

"As long as we don't have the same type of ending I'm supportive. Okay?" Lena told her.

Payton looked up at her, "Really?" she asked.

Lena nodded her head, "Yes, I'll work on your mom, maybe make her steaks and we'll break the news. I'm okay with you getting a computer to, but if you do you have to go by the same rules as the other kids. Okay?"

Payton smiled and nodded her head as Sharon walked in.

"You have a good breakfast date with Romeo?"Sharon asked. "Boys all kinds of cute. Although I don't like being called mam'." She added.

Payton and Lena just started laughing. Stef was just like her mother…

* * *

Stef walked into the dress store and immediately heard the girls laughing. Following the sounds of giggles and boys protesting having to get fitted she found her family. Callie and Mariana were each in a dress. Brandon and Jesus were getting measured. She assumed Payton was in the dressing room where not only Lena was standing at the door, but Derek.

"Payton, please come out." Lena said.

"It shows my scars. Just like the others. I don't even want to go to the dance." Payton protested from the other side.

Stef walked up to the platform and knocked on the door, "Hey, what's going on. Why won't you come out?" she asked knocking on it. She then gave Lena a quick kiss.

"It shows my scars. I don't want people to see them. People have enough to say about me at the school. I don't want to give them more." Payton's voice said.

Derek shook his head, "Payton I thought you didn't care about what they were saying."

"What's being said?" Lena and Stef asked. The looked from each other to the kids who all had knowing faces.

"Either you come out or I'm climbing under the door and dragging your skinny tanned ass out. Now move it." Sharon said from where she had been sitting and taking pictures. "One…" she counted.

Stef sighed, "Payton please do not let my mother make a scene."

"Two." Sharon said getting up from her seat. When she got to the platform the door unlocked and slowly opened. Stef, Lena, and Derek all stepped back as Payton emerged.

Callie and Mariana walked towards her.

"Payton, you look amazing." Mariana said with wide eyes.

"I feel like a freak." Payton said.

"Well we can't see any scars, so I don't know what the problem is." Brandon said.

"I think you gorgeous." Derek said smiling as he looked her over.

Stef gave him a look and realized where his eyes had held longer than she liked, "Did you just eye my daughters chest. Standing right next to me?" she asked.

Lena raised an eyebrow. She hadn't noticed.

Derek turned bright red, "Can you blame me?"

Callie and Mariana busted out laughed as Brandon and Jesus looked at him like they were about to see a murder go down. Jude just stood there with wide eyes wondering what his mom was about to do.

"May I change now?" Payton asked looking at Lena.

Sharon shook her head, "Twirl kid. What's the back look like?" she asked.

Payton sighed and turned around. She couldn't see their faces, but could feel their eyes on her. Looking at her scars.

"I think it's to low. What about you?" Lena asked messing with the back of the dress. She was hoping them acting like the scars weren't even there that it would make her feel more comfortable.

Stef stepped forward and messed with the bow tying the back, "I think I can deal with it. As long as he isn't taking it off of her." she said giving Derek a look.

The woman who owned the store walked up, "You look amazing sweetie. The dress is on sale to. Which ones of these fella's is your boyfriend?"

"I am." Derek said smiling ear to ear until Stef gave him a look.

"He is so whipped." Jesus said nudging Brandon who started laughing.

"Well I have a suit that will go perfectly with the dress." She said turning to the other girls and boys, "Are these your dates?" she asked motioning to the other boys.

Sharon laughed, "Actually, that's their kids. I'm grandma."

"And a proud one at that. I'll throw in some discounts if you decide to get your dresses and suits here." she said.

"Now I like the sound of that." Stef said smiling. She then looked to where Derek and Payton had walked off. He was standing behind her and they were in front of a mirror. He had his lips down to her ear whispering something. He had one of his fingers going down her back and she saw Payton tense slightly. Her scars were noticeable, but they weren't awful. She must have had a very good doctor who treated her. Walking over Payton locked eyes with her and stepped away from Derek.

"So… are we getting it." Stef asked smiling.

Payton looked in the mirror, "I don't—I'm not—"

"Stop thinking about your scars Payton. You look gorgeous. So what if you got some marks on you. Who doesn't? It's a part of you and if someone says something to you I'll kick their ass." Derek said.

Stef couldn't help, but smile at what he said because it made Payton laugh.

"Can I think about it?" she asked quietly looking at Stef.

Stef smiled and nodded her head, "Go change." She told her. As soon as she did Payton was off to the dressing room. Stef focused her eyes on Derek and hit him in his chest not nearly as hard as she could, "You may not be to bad after all, but stare at my daughters chest again and it's your ass that's going to get kicked. Got it?" she said.

Derek nodded his head knowing Stef was being completely serious, "Got it."

Stef smiled and gave him a wink before heading to the others…

* * *

Callie and Mariana walked into the kitchen to see Derek sitting at the table on the computer Payton had bought. She was helping fix dinner with the moms. They were having chicken, vegetables, bread, macaroni requested by Jude, and it looked like Payton was working on a cake.

"Please tell your sister she needs a facebook." Derek said.

"No." Payton said not taking her eyes off the cake.

"Why not. You need to get up to date with the modern age. Even grandma has a facebook." Mariana said smiling.

Payton laughed, "I agreed to a Skype account. Nothing else."

Mariana sat by Derek and looked the computer. It could be a tablet or a laptop. All you had to do was attach the keyboard.

"So are you like rich or something? I saw them bills you whipped out." Callie asked as she got a bit of icing on her finger to taste. It was definitely homemade.

"Callie." Stef and Lena said at the same time surprised at what their daughter had said.

Payton shook her head, "No, I mean my parents had money and I got what they had after they died and all. Then there was life insurance policies, but I don't really think about it."

Callie nodded, "Feels like you cashing in on their deaths doesn't it."

Payton sighed a little, "Yea. I only use it when it's for something when it's not wasting it. As long as I have to use it for a good reason, like the computer for school, it's easier."

"Well Jesus and I are taking car donations." Mariana said with a smile only to leave the room when her moms shot her a look.

Stef noticed the play books on the counter and looked at them, "Isn't Lesley bumping the date up?" she asked.

"Yes, I have no idea what that woman is thinking. It's going to be the week after we go to court. As if she doesn't have enough on her plate already. She going to stress herself out." Lena said.

"Um, she is right here and I'm fine."Payton said wondering if they thought it was her who had just left.

Callie looked at them wondering what they meant.

"They aren't taking her. Right? Her life is here. Not Italy." Derek said looking up.

Stef, Lena, and Payton exchanged looks. None of the other kids had been told. Callie was looking at them with wide eyes, but it wasn't just her now. It was Brandon, Jesus, Mariana, and Jude.

"Payton's leaving?" Jude asked worried.

Stef and Lena didn't know what to say.  
Payton pointed to the stools, "Sit." She said. Her hopefully soon to be brothers and sisters exchanged looks, but did as she said. Payton leaned back against the counter. Everyone, even the moms were looking at her. Sharon suddenly emerged from the side door after her BINGO night with Frank. She didn't say anything though. Just waited to find out what was going on.

"So… there has been a bit of a speed bump with your moms adopting me. Okay?" Payton said.

Stef and Lena couldn't help the smile that crossed their faces. The way Payton spoke could make anyone relax. It was as if nothing bad could happen.

Brandon looked at her, "What type of speed bump?"

Payton made a face, "My mom is originally from Italy, okay? Her family there is saying that they were not notified of my _orphan _ status as they called it. They want me back." She said using air quotes at the word orphan.

"So you are going back to Italy?" Mariana said.

Payton shook her head, "No. I don't care what that judge says I ain't going no where with them people."

"But he could give them custody? The judge could send you away." Jesus and Callie said at the same time.

"Could? Possibly, but odds are against them because of some stuff I have on them." Payton answered.

"But the judge could still make you go with them. You won't have a choice. You have to do what they say." Jude said tears filling his eyes.

"No he won't. Like she said. She's not going anywhere with them. Even if he says so. In case you haven't noticed she's pretty stubborn." Derek said messing up Jude's hair causing him to smile.

Stef, Lena, and Sharon all looked Payton as she looked at the others.

"So what? You're going to run like Callie did?" Mariana asked.

Callie looked at her sister, "Is everyone going to hold that against me the rest of my life?" she asked.

"Yes." Everyone, but Payton replied.

Callie just rolled her eyes. They all looked at Payton though. Stef saw the look pass between her and Derek.

"Payton knows better than that. No offence Callie." Stef said as she walked towards Payton, "Because if she tried to run away I will track her down, just like I done you, and make her regret it for the rest of her life. Not to mention the punishment she will get." She said standing right in front of Payton looking her in the eyes. She need to have a talk with Payton. One that would make realize what could happen if she did try to run. Not all runawasy got lucky like Callie…

* * *

Payton walked into the police station with Stef wondering what they were doing there. She had an arm wrapped around her leading her in to a portion that said Employees only.

"Payton, I can't believe that's you." Frank said seeing his ex wife and Payton. There was no shiner on her face or brace on her hand. Her hair was longer and she had a glow to her. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just trying to put a stop to something before it happens." Stef said pointing to Chief Roberts office. "Go." She said.

Payton gave her a look, but did as she was told. Frank followed her and Stef into the office. Roberts was standing at a projector with a smile on her face.

"I do love interventions. You ready?" Roberts asked.

Stef nodded her head and cut the lights out before sitting next to Payton.

"Frank, why don't you bring up file one." Roberts told him.

Frank nodded his head and sat down at his bosses desk. He wondered what they were doing, but did as he was told.

Stef looked over at Payton, "Ashley Walker. Ran away 6 years ago. After being kidnapped and forced to be a prostitute she contracted HIV. Had a kid who luckily didn't catch the virus. Now her kid is growing up in the foster system. Ashely was murdered by her pimp two months ago. Her kid is now 4"

Payton looked at Stef, but the slide changed again.

"This is Hannah Johnson. She ran away and her body was found two weeks later. Gun shot wound to the head." Roberts told her. "Turns out she was pregnant. Boyfriend made her think they were going to get married. Have a real family. He drug her to a field and killed her. Baby died to."

"I remember this one." Mike said changing the slide. "Remember this Stef?" he asked.

Stef nodded her head, "Sure do. Thought she was ready to take on the world. Ran away after she got into trouble with her parents. Ended up strung out on drugs and overdosed. Only fifteen. Had three younger sisters who idolized her."

Payton just sat here looking at the screen.

"We need to keep going?" Roberts asked.

Stef looked at Payton, "Do we?" she asked wondering why Payton always got so silent when confronted.

Payton shook her head no…

* * *

Lena was waiting up for Stef to get back with Payton and enjoying a book in the living room. The kids were all getting ready for bed and Sharon was working on some coffee.

"Payton's seems like a challenge." Sharon said as she took a sip or her caramel flavored drink.

Lena looked up, "That's putting it mildly. She's coming around. When she first came here there was a lot of tension in a way. She wasn't trusting. Thought we only took her in to see Liam go to jail. She'd jump if Stef or I tried to touch her even if it was to give her a hug. It was weeks before that stopped."

Sharon nodded her head, "Do you know what happened to her by any chance? I take it those scars have something to do with how she got in the system."

Lena made a face, "Not exactly. Payton had two brothers. Both older. Her half brother who was the oldest was a police officer. I'm not sure how he died. Her parents divorced when she was young. Mom and other brother were murdered by the mom's ex when he found the mom left him for another woman. The woman is also Derek's mom. Derek lived with his Dad growing up so he and Payton had never even met when they were little. Payton got burned after the man set the house on fire with her and her family in it. Then her Dad was killed in action. He was a Navy Seal. Her grandfather already had custody of her, but after her dad died he got on the bottle really bad. The state took her from him after a car accident six months after the dads death."

"Well why didn't the grandparents want her then instead of now?" Sharon said. "This kids life sounds like a Soap Opera. If she wrote a book it would be made into a _Lifetime_ movie."

Lena sighed, "Turns out her grandfather had contacted them. Practically begged them to take her, but they declined. Payton turns 17 next month. She's supposed to come into a lot of money when that happens. Money that the grandparents would have control over if they have her."

"You're kidding me!" Sharon said. Her voice going high. As soon as she did the front door opened and a not to happy looking Payton walked in with an accomplished looking Stef. Payton was definitely going to be the kid that gave Stef grey hairs.

"That's my cue. See you tomorrow kids." Sharon said giving Payton, Stef, and Lena a good night kiss. Payton had been letting her stay in her room during her visit. Kid was such a neat freak Sharon was to worried about messing with anything. Never in her life had she seen a color coordinated closet that was also arranged by short sleeves and long sleeves. Not to mention the pants were arranged by brand then from light wash to dark wash.

Stef pointed to the couch, "Have a seat."

"Are we going to have another slide show?" Payton grumbled as she plopped down.

"You'll be making us one on that fancy computer if you keep that attitude missy." Lena said in a tone she hadn't had to use with Payton before.

Stef sat down next to Lena who had moved two chair in front of Payton, "Payton, we know you are scared. Stop acting like you aren't."

Payton didn't make eye contact. She didn't want them to know they were right.

"You need to talk with us about this. You can't keep everything bottled up. If you do your going to spew." Lena told her.

"I'm not keeping it bottled up. I'm dealing with it. I've never had anyone else to help me deal with things so I am fine. I've been fine on my own." Payton said still avoiding their eyes.

"Oh really? I guess that's why you don't own a single dress. You don't wear anything that might show your scars. That's why you didn't even want us to see you in a dress today. Because you have dealt with everything. You take showers in the dark Payton. You avoid mirrors. You are beautiful and don't even see it. Yea you've dealt with a lot of things, but you haven't dealt with yourself. You have people here for you, but you don't believe it. You have all these walls built up trying to keep us out, but little by little it's coming down and it scares the hell out of you because for once you might not be on your own anymore. You might actually have someone to care for you. You have people that are fighting to keep you yet you won't even talk to us. Really talk to us."

Lena looked at Stef wondering when she learned to turn the tables on Payton. She was getting in her head and it was working. She didn't have time to say anything though.

"You act mature and you know what you are mature. More mature than anyone your age should be, but it's because you've been through more pain than anyone should ever bare. Your oldest brother died before you could make any real memories. Your parents split and you saw your already absent father even less. You watched your mother be murdered right in front of you. You saw your brother get murdered in front of you to. You fought that man with everything you had and to you it wasn't enough. You are alive Payton. It was enough. Nothing is going to happen to us. No one is going to hurt us. So stop worrying that you aren't enough. It's not your job to protect us. It's our job to protect you. Your family dying isn't your fault. You aren't some jinxed kid like you think. Nothing is going to happen because you care about us. Nothing is going to happen because we care about you either." Stef said.

Lena couldn't have been more surprised by what she was hearing. It sounded like Stef was the one with a degree in psychology now. She knew exactly where Stef got her information from though. It couldn't have been truer. Payton had finally looked up though and everything was laid out in her eyes. She was mad and upset. Stef had struck every nerve she had and didn't hold back. Stef broke her down and kept going.

"You don't have to be the perfect child your father wanted to be. No one is perfect. I use to be the posters child of a father's disappointment." Stef said with a laugh. "You don't have to be that little soldier anymore Payton. You didn't sign up to be raised like that. You were drafted. You're out now though. You deal by being a fighter. By keeping in like not only he taught you, but how your mother taught you. He wanted you to be the tough kid that no one could crack. You're mother wanted you to do the same, but for different reason. You've had to be an adult as far back as you could remember. One day you will be and I can't wait to see what you become when its' time for you to. But right now it's not the time. It's time for you to be a kid." Stef said her voice cracking slightly. "And running away if court doesn't go our way isn't going to help. Now go get your ID's. I know you have them. I want everything."

Payton was about to protest, but Stef cut in.

"Do not make me search your room because so help me if I have to I'm ripping it apart and you will be so grounded you won't see day light until I think you're skin is the color of mine." Stef said.

Payton got up and walked outside. She came back in with the package and gave it to Stef. Stef pulled the papers out and shook head. Her mom must have been the one to build a fire so she walked over to it and threw the papers in. The look on Payton's face broke her heart. It was as though Stef had just got rid of the only thing that she had. Lena had moved next to her though and wrapped her arms around her.

"Honey, you know she's right. We want what's best for you. You can't run from us though and you can't keep hiding your feelings. Callie was the same way at first, but just not as… guarded. It took Stef tracking her down to Indiana and literally dragging her out of a hotel room hand cuffed to her wrist to get her home. Trust me. You don't want to see that side of Stef." Lena told her.

Stef sat down on the other side of her, "Payton, right now it's time for you to be kid. For you to let us guide you like a parent is supposed to. For you to finally trust us. Really trust us Payton."

Payton closed her eyes not wanting to hear any of it. How could Stef know all those things? How did she know her weak spots?

"Talk to us Payton." Lena told her.

Payton shook her head and covered her face. She couldn't let them get to her. If they did their would be no going back. It wouldn't be a bad thing. She would be trapped under the guidance of two caring women who cared about her and wanted to help her, but she didn't know how to react to having someone care like them. Someone in front of her grabbed her wrist and pulled her hands down. She knew it had to be Stef and pulled away only to have the hands tighten and refuse to let her go.

"Payton talk. You can't hide this anymore. Talk, scream, cry, do whatever, let your feelings out Payton." Stef said as Payton still tried to hide her face by looking away.

Payton felt arms around her and tried to pull away again, but it was no use. It happened. She just fell into Stef's arms and that's when it began. The tears started falling and her body shook from the sobs. Lena moved onto the floor where Payton was now curled up like a little kid against Stef crying harder than anyone they had ever seen.

"It's okay. It's okay to cry Payton. It's okay to need us. It's why we're here." Lena said rubbing circles on Payton back.

Stef just held her. She felt awful for what she had done, but it had to be done. Those walls had to come down and they had to come down then. Her words might have hurt, but it was because they were true. It's what Payton needed to hear. Stef struck every nerve she had been told to. It was like each one was a brick and she finally got that wall to weaken to where couldn't stand.

"Don't keep it in. You're still a kid a Payton. Be a kid. Just be a kid and let us help you." Stef told her only to have Payton start crying harder.

"I—don't—know—hu—how." Payton sobbed wondering why she was crying like this. Why this was happening to her? Why she was breaking like she was? Each of the words had came out after gasps of air. She knew why she was breaking and she knew she didn't know what to do.

Stef and Lena looked at each other trying to keep their own emotions under control. It wasn't because Payton didn't want to, but she had to play adult for so long she didn't even know what it meant to be a kid. She didn't know how to lean on them because even when her parent's were alive they had taught her to support herself. To a soldier or the perfect ballarina. Even when she had family she was pretty much on her own. She dealt with everyone on her own and yea, she had done a pretty good job of it, but she had moved on from everything in her past, but herself in a way. Right now Payton was her own enemy. Stef and Lena were worried because they could handle helping Callie. She was broken in several ways, but not like Payton had been. How were they going to make her realize she didn't have to face everything alone? Even at court with Liam she faced that battle head on alone when it came down to it. They knew Payton wasn't this way because she wanted to be. It was how she had been raised to be. Payton didn't know it yet, but Stef had gotten in touch with Payton's paternal grandfather. He's the one that told her how to handle Payton. He told her everything he could in their two hour conversation. He was even coming to California to speak on their behalf and against the Amaro's. The lawyers had set it all up. Stef and Lena were not going to take any chances. This, tonight, it was a break through. One that took a lot of bluntness, but a break through none the less. Stef and Lena both just held onto her trying to calm her. Trying to let her know they were there and no matter what they weren't going anywhere. That they never would...

* * *

**So... what did you all think. I bet the Payton/Derek shippers are happy :) She's giving Romeo and chance. **

**I really wanted to break Payton down in this chapter. I portrayed her as the strong mature adult trapped in a kid because in a way it's her defense mechanism. It's also how she was raised. A lot of military brats have that strict parents. No I'm not saying they are all that way, but some really are drill sergeants both at work and at home. Dancer's may be seen as somewhat girly these days, but they are tough a- people. They take dedication and precision very seriously. Payton's mom was a world champion. That took a lot of strive and determination and she pushed that onto Payton because she wanted the same for her. Since I got Stef to break Payton down her mini adult self is going to start fading away. There may be glimpses of her in a somewhat ****_parent_**** mode, but what Stef and Lena told her is really going to be taken to heart. There's going to be more siblings scenes as she starts doing more with them when she realizes it's okay to have fun and not to just be all about academics and being the strong soldier she thought she was supposed to be. **

**Thank you for reading the update and to whoever mimicked my story and then reported me saying I stole yours I am so happy that it was so good you reposted it as your own. I'm flattered that my writing was that amazing to you :) Truly touched that I'm that good ;) **

**(Sarcasm moment-I'm not full of myself) Plus, who knew you could report stories? I sure didn't...**

**So hit me up with some reviews or PM's. My writing depends on you guys. Not when it comes to posts. Just with what happens in the stories. Even if it's something such as ****_ I like where you are going with your story_**** it helps. It lets me know you like what's going on. Even if you think it sucks let me know. Just throw in why it sucks if you don't mind. Haha. So thanks bunches :)**

**REVIEW's/PM's=MyLOVE**** :)**


	10. To Kiss or Not To Kiss

**I'm loving the response from my last my chapter update. This one is more of a filler chapter so it's not as long as my last few updates. I think you will still enjoy it though and it has some Sharon moments in the end :) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Callie and Mariana were sitting at the table eating some toast as Brandon, Jesus, and Jude demolished their second plate of eggs. It was like Lena couldn't make it fast enough because they ate so fast. A quiet laughing sounded and they looked up to see Jesus pointing at Payton. When they looked at her they saw that her head was slowly getting lower and lower to the table as it slid down her arm that was also leaning. She was out like a light.

"What did that girl do last night? Go to a party?" Sharon asked from where she was fixing lunches.

"More like making out on the front porch at three in the morning with Derek." Brandon said before spooning more food into his mouth.

Callie and Mariana looked at him not believing what he just done.

Jesus shook his head, "Not cool dude."

"Yea, not cool dude." Jude copied causing Jesus to smile at him.

"Um, she was what?" Lena said holding the wooden spoon that she was scrambling eggs with to the side.

Brandon clammed up, "I—I was joking."

Stef shook her head and moved over to Payton, "Juliet, wake up." She whispered in her ear causing the kids to snicker. "Juliet…" she said in a bit of singing voice.

"I said no Derek." Payton grumbled still unaware of anything.

Lena raised an eyebrow as did Sharon. Stef grabbed a glass of water and smiled as she held it right over Payton and began to pour it on the top of her head. Everyone's jaws dropped not believing what she had just done. Payton slowly sat up and if looks could kill Stef would be on the floor.

"Seriously?" Payton said as she wiped water off her face that was running down from the top of her head.

"Mom, now her hairs going to be wet for school." Mariana protested.

"She'll look like a lhaso apso like you did that day. Do you want a treat to Payton? Here puppy puppy puppy." Jesus said holding up a piece of toast and dangling it in the air.

"If you want to keep that hand you'll move it." Payton said giving him a look.

Jesus didn't want to find out what she could do and put it down causing the others to laugh.

"You not feeling good?" Lena asked. Payton's ACCESS lab monitor had send her an email wondering if everything was okay because Payton had been dozing off a lot during class. Her grades weren't suffering though. She was actually ahead of schedule.

Payton got up from the stool and moved to the coffee as she pulled her hair up in a messy bun, "I'm fine." She answered moving to the coffee.

"Yea, I don't think so, we had to break Callie from coffee and you're now in caffeine rehab." Stef told her taking the cup.  
Payton let out groan, "Do you have to change me all at once?"

"Yes I do." Stef pinching Payton's cheek with her free hand.

"Fine." Payton grumbled going to her room.

"She's going to be a fun teenager." Sharon said.

"She is a teenager." The boys all said at the same time.

Callie and Mariana looked at them, "Yea, right."

Jude was confused, "She's not a teenager?" he asked.

Lena smiled at him, "We mean that she acts to grown up for her age. Know what I mean?."

Jude nodded his head.

"Well we're trying to get her to ease up some. Have fun. Act like a teenager and not so old." Stef replied.

Jude just looked at them.

"Payton acted so grown because of what she's been through Jude. It's kind of like how even when we came here I hovered over you and acted like your mom. Stef and Lena got me to stop because I didn't need to do that anymore. They want her to finally be a kid because she didn't have the chance to. Now she can because she doesn't have to be the adult because they are." Callie said.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense then." Jude replied.

Stef, Lena, and Sharon laughed.

"Does this mean we have to start doing our own laundry?" Mariana asked dreading the answer.

"Yes, yes it does. Payton is no longer taking care of your chores. We will have a new chart made this week and you will go by it. You all took advantage of her kindness." Lena told them.

The kids exchanged guilty looks.

"She's the one who just started doing it. She sleeps like one or two night a week straight through. Other than that she's always up." Jesus told them.

"Seriously? Is it rat Payton day?" Callie said giving him and Brandon a look.

Lena now had her answer for Payton's tiredness. She made a mental note to talk to her about it later.

Jesus held his hands up in surrender as Payton came out of her room. She had to change her shirt because of Stef's way of waking her up got it all wet.

"What?" Payton said when she saw everyone was just looking at her.

Stef and Lena crossed their arms.

"You didn't get ready in front of a mirror did you?" Sharon asked in a laugh.

Payton looked at them like they had gone crazy, "No… what? Is there something on me?" she asked looking at her shirt. When she looked up she was wondering why Callie and Mariana had slightly wide eyes and the boys were just grinning as they ate more food.

"Oh, yea, there's definitely something on you." Stef said walking towards her.  
Payton looked at her, Lena, and Stef. She saw Callie pointed to her own neck and that's when her hands shot up to her own neck. She felt her face turn red.

"Oh no, don't try to hide it now." Stef said half playfully as she pulled her arms down looking at the love bites on her neck.

"Alright, let's go, Payton, we'll discuss this later." Lena said, "Let's go to school. Move it, move it."

Payton turned to go change, but Lena pulled her back by her shirt. Hopefully she had something to cover up her hickies.

"Nope. If you and Romeo weren't making out on our porch last night they wouldn't be there so you're going to just have to deal. That's part of your punishment." Lena told her.

Payton smiled, "Well you're the one who told us we needed to practice more for the play. We just substituted the porch for the balcony." She replied with a grin.

"Stefanie." Lena said when her wife started laughing.

"Payton." Stef said trying to make her voice stern only to the fail from fighting the smile on her face as she gave Payton a thumbs up.

"Stefanie con't encourage her sassiness." Sharon said causing Lena to turn around to see what Stef was doing. That was when the kids started laughing. Their mom looked just as guilty as Payton...

* * *

Stef walked into the auditorium at the school and was surprised to see that no practice was going on. Instead the kids were all sitting in a row along the front of the stage with their legs hanging off. Seeing her Dad she gave him a wave and he waved back. He was helping build sets. Things had been going really well with him lately. She knew deep down that Payton was the reason, but she didn't know why they were keeping it such a secret. As she got closer she heard the conversation going on between Lena, Timothy, and Lesley.

"I don't think it is appropriate for a high school play to have the children acting out scenes that involve such intimate contact." Lena said as her hands rested on her hips.

Stef took a seat near the kids and could tell they were all enjoying the little spat between the teachers.

"Cat fight." One of the boys who was an extra called out causing everyone to laugh.

"Lena, this is Romeo and Juliet. One of the most romantic stories that has ever been written. How can they tell a story of love without showing their feelings. The fact that they are actually in a relationship is going to make it all the more real." Timothy said.

"I just don't think parents will like the idea of a high school play involving intimate scenes." Lena protested.

Lesley and Timothy looked at her as if she had gone mad, "Pretend it's not your daughter up on stage playing Juliet. They are portraying characters in one of the greatest love stories. What do you expect them to do? Shake hands and bid each other goodnight?" Timothy said.

"He's right Lena. No offense, but it's not like they are complete strangers about to kiss. The scenes won't be the same without it." Lesley added. The sound of snickering caused all three of them to turn and see Derek pulling Payton to the middle of the stage and getting on his knees holding her hands.

"Tell me my Juliet? Does thou feel as if thou hast to kiss thy love if thou nay please to?" he asked trying to mimic what might have been said in the day the play was written.

"Nay Romeo. Has thou gone mad? Thou is not forcing one to do nay acts of love. For what is love without passion. Hence we art both equally bewitched. We shall kiss under thy moon and thy stars in a passion that makes such watchers wot our dateless and star crossed love. One doth believe it is behoveful" Payton said pulling him to his feet and cupping his face with her hands.

Derek pulled her as close he could to his body, "Thou mother need not worry about such kiss. One's self shall keep ones tongue in one's mouth for fear of loves other mother." He said looking at Lena and then pointing to Stef. He then turned to Payton. "Kiss me my Juliet. Let's us show them our true passion."

"Oh Romeo, one is in such a hurry, but if thee wants this then thee shall have to work for it." Payton said patting his face. His jaw dropped. The laughing from their classmates couldn't have been more loud even if it was into a megaphone. Even Stef was laughing at her clever way of shutting him down. Everyone started clapping at the scene that was just made before them. Payton did a fake bow only to feel two inches tall under the glare from Lena.

"How about this Lena. We sit everyone down in the audience. We have them act the scene with the kiss and without. We will then find out what scene they liked the most and go with that one." Lesley suggested.

Lena rolled her eyes, "No. They can do it. Especially after that little performance." She went and sat next to her wife who she knew had been laughing. "You are supposed to help me parent. Not encourage this."

Stef's jaw dropped, "How do you expect me not to? They just pulled came up with that and it was perfect. Besides, we want her to act like a kid Lena. We're going to have the poor girl so confused if we scold her for stuff like this. She was acting her age."

Lena sighed. Her wife was right, "It was pretty good. I just don't want Payton being in an awkward situation. She's been made to do enough stuff in her life."

Stef reached over and took her hand knowing what she meant, "Honey, they are kissing each other all the time. It's not going to be any different if it's on stage or on our porch at three in the morning. By the way I found cigarettes in the bushes."

Lena gave her wife a look and shook her head.

"I'll figure out who the cigarettes belonged to. Okay? You don't worry about that." Stef said giving her wife's hand a squeeze. The seats began to fill up around them as Payton and Derek took their places for rehearsal. It was at that moment that Lena realized Payton resembled Juliet from the 1968 film version…

* * *

Stef walked into the house and was surprised to find her mom cooking.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" Stef asked.

Sharon looked up and smiled, "I thought I would make dinner to give you and Lena a break. I don't see how you do it with basically six teenagers."

"Well Jude is in between and Payton acts more mature than me half the time so it sort of balances out." Stef told her mom as she grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Payton seems like a good kid Stef. She's just been delt a hard hand in life." Sharon said as she pulled food out of the oven.

"I know. Lena and I want so badly for her to be just a kid, but we are scared of her being a kid to." Stef confessed to her mom.

Sharon smiled, "You can't protect your children from everything Stefanie. That's why being a parent can suck. Especially when you have as many as kids as you do."

Stef laughed, "I know. It's just everything she's been through. The abuse, the loss, the abandonment in a way. I want to protect her because it's like she has never had someone to do that before. I want her to be a kid, but I don't want her to end up in a situation and it be mine and Lena's fault because we've been pushing her so much to ease up a little and just have fun. Then her and Derek… I don't even know what to think about them."

Sharon gave her daughter a look, "The problem is that you are treating her differently from the others Stefanie. You're tip toeing around her. That's problem one. Problem number two is you expect her to just know how to act like a kid. The girl never was one even when she really was a kid. She was a young adult as a kid and is an adult as a teenager. You can't expect her to know how to act if she isn't shown how. Just because you want her to be a kid doesn't mean she gets a free ride either. If she does something and the others wouldn't get away with it then nail her ass to the wall."

Stef let out a groan, "I'm going to be grey by Christmas mom."

Sharon just started laughing, "Well unless you want to be a grandmom by Christmas next year you better have a chat with her. Romeo was all over her last night before he left and then came back."

"You're supposed to be making me feel better mom. Not making me worry more." Stef told her.

The fact that Payton couldn't have kids was ringing in the back of her mind over and over. All because that monster of a man hurt her. Her mind began to wander to the thoughts she wanted so hard to not think about. All she could picture though was a smaller version of Payton fighting like hell against the man she had only saw in his criminal file. Roberts had made a few calls and got a copy of it. Part of Stef wished she hadn't of read it. She never told Lena what she done knowing her wife would want to know what it said. The criminal report in the file made Stef sick to her stomach. Literally. She didn't even read the whole thing. Feeling someone's hand on her she jumped. It was her mom though.

"Stefanie, what's wrong?" Sharon said seeing the far off look on her daughters face and the tears falling from her eyes.

Stef reached up when she realized her face was wet, "Nothing. Just… nothing."

Sharon shook her head, "Don't even think about it. You tell me what's wrong right now Stefanie."

"Mom I'm not a child anymore." Stef replied annoyed. "You can't boss me around."

"Think again young lady. You are still my child. What has you so upset?" Sharon said not backing down.

Stef sighed, "Mom, Payton has been through so much that you don't even a quarter of it. Okay? The things she has saw, the way she has been abused, the way she is going to have to deal with it everyday for the rest of her life. I have never wanted to seriosly hurt someone, but I want to kill the man who brutalized my baby. The man who made it to where she will never have a baby of her own."

Sharon shook her head and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Never had she seen her this way over one of the kids. She knew what had happened to Payton now. It made her want to do the same. When she saw a movement from the door way she looked up to see the kids were all home with Lena. Payton was standing in the front of them. She slowly walked up and Stef turned around.

"Hey guys." Stef said moving up from where she had been sitting. She felt so embarrassed right then. She was surprised though when Payton initiated a hug and wrapped her arms around her. It surprised Stef and she just wrapped her arms around her.

"I know how you feel, but he wouldn't be worth it." Payton said quietly.

Stef smiled as she hugged Payton a bit tighter, "I know baby. I know." She said looking to the other kids. They walked over with Lena and had a big family hug causing Stef to start laughing. There was so many kids now it was hard to maneuver everyone in, but this was her family. Everyone would always fit and have a place no matter what.

* * *

**So not a long chapter, but I wanted some funny/fluff/family scenes. Most of it's been pretty big plots so far so I thought I might mix it up a bit. The next chapter, unless I change my mind, is going to start with the court date. I will hopefully have it up either before or during this weekend, but I make no promises. I hope you guys enjoyed the little rehearsal scene. I wanted to show a funny side of Payton since she is normally all serious. Like I said it was mainly a filler so if I disappointed you I apologize. I'm not sure how much longer this story will continue. I have a few more plots I want to work in. There will be a part two that will be set a tad bit in the future. So I hope you readers that like this story will branch over. Let me know what you think pretty please! Thanks for reading. **

**(:**** Reviews/PM's=MyLOVE**** :)**


	11. L-O-V-E

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm so glad you liked the last one despite it just being a filler. Your feedback is amazing and I love it. I surprised myself by finishing this one so soon. There were quite the amount of Lena/Payton fluff request so I tried to give you what you wanted and I hope you like it. I'm a bit disappointed in the court scene. It was just hard to write because the situation Payton is in made it hard. I hope you enjoy it though so have fun reading. Love you guys!**

* * *

Lena walked into her and Stef's bathroom to finish getting ready and found Payton inside brushing her hair. She couldn't help, but smile at the sight of Payton sitting next to the window with her hair literally in her lap combing it.

"Need some help Rapunzel?" Lena asked causing Payton to look up.

Payton smiled, "Could you braid it for me?" she asked.

Lena nodded her head and walked behind her. She took Payton's hair and pulled it all behind her back. She began running the brush through it slowly enjoying the moment. She knew that Payton and Stef had the closest relationship. Closer than the other children, but at this moment it was just them. This was their moment.

"How long have you been growing it out?" she asked as she began gathering strands to braid.

Payton shrugged, "A while. I um, it hasn't been cut since my mom was alive. She was the only one that done it. It actually got burned in the house fire. She loved my hair being really long. So I haven't managed to bring myself to cut it."

"Well, I think it's beautiful." Lena said as she began to intertwine her hair before bringing it over her shoulder, "If you go to the dance I think it would be pretty to do your hair like this."

Payton laughed, "Dances aren't my thing. I think it's a waste of money."

"Says the girl who is mostly like set for life." Lena said giving her a look.

Payton just made a face, "You know what I mean."

Lena nodded as she began coming up on the end of the braid, "You know… I use to do hair when I was in college. If you ever decide you want it cut, even just a trim, I'll do it for you."

"I've been been thinking about it. If I do I want to donate it to locks of love." Payton replied.

"That's sweet of you, but don't think I'm pressuring you. What are you thinking about wearing today? I forgot to ask you last night." Lena asked.

"Mariana is dressing me." Payton said unenthusiastically.

As soon as the words came out of her mouth Mariana came into the bathroom.  
"There you are. Here's your clothes. Your hair looks amazing. You should do it that way more often." Mariana said hanging the clothes on the door before taking back off.

Lena raised an eyebrow as Payton laughed.

"Does everyone in this family get weird when their nervous?" Payton asked her.

"I'm nervous and I'm not being weird. So no." Lena replied giving her a smile.

Payton gave her a look, "You were playing with your necklace as you stood at the door. That's your nervous tick. Stef's posture stiffens just a tad. It's barely noticeable. Callie will sit on the edge of her chair ready to bolt. Brandon plays the piano or if he's not in front of one you can see his fingers still playing something. Then Jesus gets jumpy. Mariana talks really fast, and Jude gets really jittery and quiet. Sharon just smokes one up, but don't tell Stef."

Lena looked at her, "So those weren't yours or one of the others?"

Payton shook her head, "No. Derek smokes, but I haven't even tried them."

"As it should be." Lena said as she attached a band to the end of Payton's braid that would match what Mariana picked out for her. It was a dress with leggings and boots. "You letting her do that made her happy." She added.

"Yea, I figured it would. I guess she doesn't get to play dress up with Callie." Payton said causing Lena to laugh.

"No, she does with Jude though. They just don't know we know." Lena said with a wink as Payton went to the door that was now closed. Lena started messing in the mirror. Payton had changed in front of her and Stef several times since Sharon was often in her bathroom or one of the other girls was. In no time they were both completely ready. Lena saw Payton looking in the mirror as if she were having a silent conversation with herself. When Stef walked in Payton didn't even notice, but Lena did. Lena went to the jewelry box and pulled out the necklace she and Stef had made for Payton. She held it out to Stef, but Stef shook her head. She wanted her wife to do it. Lena walked up behind Payton and draped the chain in front of her. Payton reached up as the pendant touched her neck.

"What's this?" Payton asked realizing Stef and Lena were standing in the mirror with her.

"We had something made for you. So that no matter what happens today you know that we are your family and nothing will change that. Even if we have to fight every day to keep you with us." Stef said.

Payton looked down at the pendent and her heart swelled as much as her eyes did, "Are you trying to make me cry before we go."

"Oh honey of course not my love." Stef said hugging her as she made eye contact through the mirror.

Lena done the same, "We just want you to know you mean to us. Even though you nor Frank will admit it we know the reason he's came to terms is because of you. Family is forever Payton. You made us realize that because even with the things you have been through you make sure that you still honor yours. Despite the not so child like child hood you had. You love them still and we are so proud of you. We will always be proud of you."

Payton closed her eyes as she held onto the eternity symbol necklace that had eight birthstones on it, "You know that's the first time I've ever heard those words." She said in a choked sob that was half cry half laugh. She reached up with both her hands putting pressure at the corner of her eyes trying to stop the tears. Why did her emotions come out so easy with them.

Stef and Lena wanted to cry with her, but if they did they probably wouldn't stop. They just done a mama sandwich and held her until Sharon appeared at the door signaling them it was time to go…

* * *

The Foster Crew as they had become known as all sat in the court room, but a few more members had joined in. Mike showed up along with Captain Roberts, but they didn't come alone. They had picked up Dana and Stewart from the air port. Even Frank was there dressed up in a suit that he had obviously went out and bought. Stef and Lena were both surprised that not only he and Sharon were sitting next to each other, but that they were actually talking and smiling. Stef was about to say something to Lena about it when Payton looked at her.

"It thought Emmett was supposed to be here." Payton said quietly wondering where her grandfather was. The other lawyer wasn't there either.

Stef smiled at her, "He told us he would honey. I know you may not like it, but we met with him last night. We wanted to make sure that he was—"

"Sober." Payton filled in when Stef stopped talking.

Stef nodded her head, "He was."

Payton nodded her head back, but everyone turned as they heard the doors open up to the court room. In walked a very large man with a full silver and grey beard. His suit was designer as well as the one of the next older man. It was obvious that the woman's clothes were the same. They didn't even look at them though. Stef and Lena both heard Payton grumbled something in Italian. It was evident that what she said wasn't very nice. No one said anything though because the judge entered the court room. It was pretty clear that he was surprised by the amount of people gathered on the Foster side.

"Grandpa still isn't here." Payton said looking at Stef and Lena.

Stef moved over to Mike and told him to go to the hotel and check on him. There was a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that he wasn't going to show. It didn't get any better as the Judge requested a private meeting with Payton and she was taken to Chambers...

* * *

Payton was more nervous than she had ever been as she sat in front of the Judge in his chamber. She didn't know this part would happen. She just thought that it would sort of be like court against Liam. Who would think they would be playing a game of chess though? They were on their fith match and had been playing for an almost two hours.

"So… how often do you do this?" Payton asked. "You know… play chess while you make families sweat out in the court room."

Judge Walker smiled, "This is the first time. I read how smart you were. Wanted to see if I could beat a genius."

"How about you let me stay with my moms and I'll lose on purpose so you can say you did beat a genius." Payton said smiling back.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" he replied.

Payton laughed, "Will you take it?"

He shook his head.

"Then no. I was merely making a suggestion." Payton told him.

Jude Walker laughed, "Check…" he said sitting back proud of himself.

"Have you ever realized how chess is like real life?" Payton asked as she sat back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other.

"Ahh, words from a wise one. This should be interesting." The judge said copying her posture.

Payton looked at him, "When you play chess it's a game of life and death. If your piece get's taken it's dead and gone. The meaning of the game is to take the king, but you can never be in too much or a rush do so. If you do then you lose focus and get sloppy. You don't see the entire game. Or with life, the entire picture. You don't see the mistakes. So what happens is a giant curve ball comes and you get to say… check… mate." She told him as she moved her queen and blocked in his king.

Judge Walker sat forward and looked at her, "No one has ever beaten me in a game of chess before you. You've every match" He said taking his glasses off. He studied the board and looked at Payton as she slid something onto the board.

"What is this?" he asked.

Payton just shrugged, "You tell me." She told him. She watched as he opened it and put his glasses back on. He looked at her from the top of it before he began to read it…

* * *

Stef and Lena as well as the rest of the family all sat up when they saw the doors to the court room open up. Payton's face showed no emotion at all and neither did the judges. There was a piece of paper in his hand though. He took his seat and looked at all of them.

"We are here for one reason and one reason. That reason is because of Payton and what is in her best interest. Now I am torn because over here I see a loving family. A very large and loving family. Then over here I have Mr. and Mrs. Amaro. Two grandparents who seem to be wonderful people and claim that they had no idea of Payton's status in the system. That they were not given the chance to step in and have lost their daughter and grandson and do not want to lose another. So… Mr. and Mrs. Amaro…" Judge Walker said.

A series of no's sounded around Payton. The Judge looked at them because even though it was whispers there was so many people it sounded louder.

"Yes your honor." The couple said standing up.

Lena and Stef felt sick to their stomach.

"Tell me why Payton should leave the US, leave the family she has gained, move to an entirely different country, start a new life in a strange place, with people she has never met. People who have not so much as looked at her once and who by the way… signed these papers forfeiting their rights." Judge Walker said.

"Those papers are forgeries your honor. They never signed them and I have a paper here from a forensic specialist whom they hired to compare the two saying that they are not their signatures." The lawyer said.

"Oh shit…" Stef said quietly as the Judge motioned for them. She just took Payton's hand when she looked at her. The fear in her eyes tore Stef deep.

"Even if the papers are in fact forgeries you still have not answered my question." Judge Walker said.

"Your honor all we want to do is get to know our granddaughter." Mrs. Amaro said.

"Don't forget my bank account." Payton remarked loudly only to have a hand cover her mouth.

Snickers started sounding from the kids because it was Sharon who covered her mouth.

Judge Walker was trying not to smile at her response. He knew what the Foster'sargument and reasoning for the Amaro's trying to come back in her life was because.

"What else? Mr. and Mrs. Amaro? Other than the fact that she is your granddaughter, biologically." Judge Walker said.

"She should be with us because we are her family. Plain and simple. We know her mother would have wanted her to be raised with the same values she was. In a home where she will not be taught wrong things are right. Where her mind will be corrupted." Mr. Amaro said much to his lawyers dismay.

Mr. O'Brian stood, "You're honor the sexual orientation of my clients has nothing to do with the type of parents they are. They are amazing mothers to their children and for that to even be said is completely violating their rights."

"I know the law Mr. O'Brian. I am a Judge." He said rubbing his temples. "Other than the Foster's family make up what do you see wrong with them?" he asked.

"Well one they have to many children. Payton needs to be focused on and they are not in the position to do that. They have already had one child to runaway under their care. It shows that they are not capable of handling her with already troubled children." Mr. Amaro replied.

That was when Mrs. Amaro said something in Italian to her husband. No one knew what she had said, but Payton flipped out and they saw a side they had never seen before. All they heard was her mouth running at a remarkable speed. The saying ninety to nothing was an understatement and even her hands going with her words. The Judge didn't know what to do. The kids all exchanged looks as did their grandparents and moms. None of them, but Stef and Lena, even knew she spoke Italian and from the surprised face on the Amaro's faces and their lawyer neither did they.

_First you have the nerve to say something about them being lesbians and then my sister who ran away after her rapist got off without any punishment because no one believed her and now you are insulting my mother because she is black and white. My mother left because you two are so stubborn and stuck in your ways. The reason she died was because she was a lesbian and in love with a woman. He's her ex lovers son and my boyfriend._ Payton said pointing to Derek before turning back to her so called grandmother. _Now you can say all the crap you want about me, but I draw the line at my family. Now I'll give you all the damn money you want, but just leave me the hell alone because it's obvious you don't care about anyone, but yourself. You think you can just take me away and try to mold me into the daughter you wish Angelica had been well guess what. It's not going to happen. You turned on her the minute you found out she was sleeping with her boyfriend at 15. Well guess what. I'm not even a virgin! _

Stef got up and covered Payton's mouth. She was pretty sure of what the last word Payton said was. "Can I have a minute with my daughter your honor." She asked.

Judge Walker nodded his head and watched as Stef drug a not very happy Payton out of the room as she continued her foreign language rant.

Stef pulled Payton into an empty room and pushed her against the wall, "What in the hell was that?" she said. "Are you trying to get taken from us?"

"She called Lena a name because she's mixed." Payton said.

Stef looked at her and softened at the look in her eyes. She had been defending Lena, "Oh Payton…"

"I don't care what she says about me, but that crossed the line." Payton said as a knocking sounded on the door.

"Are you two in here." Lena voice said.

"Yes." Stef said pulling Payton out of the room.

"What was that about?" Lena asked crossing her arms. She had never seen Payton act that way.

"Nothing. She just said something she shouldn't have and I lost it. I'm sorry." Payton said looking down at the ground.

Lena shook her head, "We will talk about that later. Come on. O'Brian is doing damage control."

Walking back into the courtroom Payton realized her grandfather still wasn't here, but Mike was.

"Can you control yourself now Payton?" Judge Walker asked wondering what the outburst was about.

"If they can control their derogatory judgments about my family then yes. If not I make no promises." Payton replied with her arms crossed.

Frank, Stewart, Mike, Brandon, Jesus, Jude, and Derek all did a quiet chuckle in her response. It was something Stef would have said.

Judge Walker shook his head, "Mrs. and Mrs. Foster…" he said trailing off. "You have a wild card on your hands.

Stef smiled, "Maybe, but she's our wild card."

"Although that outburst will be discussed later." Lena added.

Callie and Mariana rolled their eyes as did Sharon.

"Why do you think you should be able to retain custody of Payton and go through with the adoption?" the Judge asked. When he did the social worker of the family came rushing in. "Better late than never."

"Sorry, there was a drunk driver who called a pile up. I walked here." Bill said hurrying over to Stef and Lena.

Payton felt her heart drop when she heard the words and looked at Stef with wide eyes. Stef turned to Mike and her boss who both left the room. Stef reached down and took Payton's hand as did Lena.

"You're honor, Payton is our daughter. There's no other way to put it. I knew she was special when she started the charter school I'm a principle at. My and my wife's children have not only gained another sibling, but another mother. I'll be honest she wasn't very warm with us at first, but now… I don't know what we would do without her." Lena said.

Stef nodded her head, "Payton is very guarded, but slowly we've been able to break those walls down. When she first came to us she would hardly speak unless spoken to and half the time we only received head nods. She trusts us. She isn't some foster kid we want to adopt. None of our children were either. She's our daughter. All we want is to watch her become the remarkable woman we know she will be. We want her with us because our family wouldn't be the same without her. Neither she nor my father will admit it, but she's the reason I have my Dad back and my children have their grandfather. She brought my family together and no matter what you say today Lena and I will fight no matter how long it takes to have her home with us."

Stef and Lena were surprised when Jude stood up, "Can we say something to since she's our sister?" he asked.

Judge Walker smiled, "Sure. What would you like to say… Jude?" he replied as he looked at the list of children in the Foster's home.

"Payton belongs with us. She's our sister and if you take her away then you would be taking away a part of us. If it wasn't for her then I would still be scared of trusting my feelings, but she made me see that I don't need to be afraid. If it wasn't for her I'd be to scared to accept who I am." Jude said.

Everyone was surprised by his mature words.

"Yea, my brothers right, Payton's our sister. Before she came I was about to fail math and border line in History. She taught me all this neat stuff though. Like she turned a game of basketball into trigonometry and made a board game to help me learn History. Plus, she's beast at video games. How many guys can say their sister is better at video games? Or would admit it." Jesus said with a smile.

Mariana stood up next, "And she lets me pick out her clothes even though she can't stand it. Our taste are the completely opposite, but she knows how happy it makes me to give people makeovers so she just deal with it. Callie isn't my only sister. Payton is to. When Callie ran away I was scared. I didn't know if she was okay. My mind thought the worst. Even if you send Payton with _those people_ I would think the same. I would be worried because my sister would be gone."

"For once I'm not the oldest." Brandon said standing up. "I hated it. The responsibility and all. Now though my brothers and sisters have Payton to have that responsibility and she's a lot better at it than I was. She's lived more than any of us in this room put together. That isn't exactly a good thing either, but I know that my brothers and sisters have someone who would take care of them no matter what if something were to happen. Payton is a carer. She's just like my moms. She has that sixth sense like mom, but that caring and nurturing part like my mama. She fits with us. It's like she's the glue because even when my siblings and I get into spats she makes sure that we know one thing. That one day we may wake up and the other won't be there. So we need to make sure that we love each other and stick together. One day it could be to late. I don't want to see what that day would be like if we have to wake up without Payton in the house. Plus… she makes a really good breakfast pizza and moms don't have the recipe." He added.

Small laughs started sounding and then Callie stood up.

"I don't have anything rehearsed like they did. Payton's a part of us. There's no other way to say it. I thought she wa kind of weird to be honest when she first moved in. After that though I realized she wasn't weird. She was just hurt. Once she got use to us though that hurt started going away. When I learned about everything she had been through I couldn't believe it. How could someone still be so amazing like her after they had been through so much? She taught me what it's like to not let those who hurt you win. She overcame it. I don't want to always be a victim. That's not how I want to see myself. That's not how I want people to see me either. I was raped. There's no sugar coating it. She was raped to and in some strange way that's how we bonded. We are there for each other on the days that the memories come back. She doesn't try to make me talk about it, but I know if I want to I can. Because she's Payton. She's always there for us." Callie said smiling at Payton who was looking at her.

The Foster's could tell the Amaro's were worried now. The look on their faces said it all. They weren't planning on that happening.

"You're honor; my clients were never given the chances to build a relationship with their grandchild. They only want what is best for her." their over priced lawyer said.

Judge Walker propped his chin up on one of his hands, "Child custody disputes are some of the hardest to make decisions about. Payton's life is in my hands. Here I have grandparents with more than enough means to care for her. Who claim they were never given a chance. Yet on this side I have an entire support system where bonds have already been established. So… Payton." He said crossing his arms.

Payton stood up, but so did the rest of her family.

"I'm going to be completely honest. I've had my mind made up since my talk with her in chambers. Since she gave me the note. However, Payton, I want you to tell me why you wish to stay with the Foster's so badly that you even thought about running and returning when you turning 18. That you had it planned down to where you would even reside is amazing to me. Yet you let Mrs. Foster talk you out of it when she realized what you were planning. Why is that?" Judge Walker asked.

Payton looked at him, "Stef scared the hell out of me to be honest. She can read me like a book and I hate it because now I can't hide. She see's right through my disguise and will call me out. I never had that before. Then Lena is the type that gives you this look that just makes you want to spill everything out. I'm not going to give you some speech though about why I want I want to stay with them. You already know the way I feel, but I left one thing out in that letter you read."

"Continue." Judge Walker said.

Payton nodded her head, "Growing up there was one word that was never said with my birth family. In fact I have not once said it in my life. I want to stay with my family because I—I—I love them." she said surprising everyone in the room.

"Hopefully you will not let this child's act influence your ruling. It's clear they planned this. We don't care about her money, but I bet _those women_ will take it as soon as she gets it." Mr. Amaro said.

"_Those women_ are my mothers so shut your mouth." Payton said defensively.

Lena put her hands on Payton's shoulders and gave her a small squeeze, "Easy my little pit pull."

"Mr. Amaro, we do not want her money. We just want Payton. We wanted to adopt her before we even knew of any money. In fact we didn't know until the day Bill came to tell us about them contesting our adoption of her. We had filed to adopt her long before then." Stef countered.

"Money, that's what I keep hearing about. Payton, how much are you to inherit next month from your mothers set up and then later on from your fathers." Judge Walker asked.

"Um, the stuff my mother has set up for me to gain averages about 5. Not including my dads arrangement." Payton said making a face.

"Five thousand. That's the _money_ she is supposed to gain. Five thousand dollars. You're joking." Judge Walker said thinking this was the most ridiculous thing ever.

Payton winced, "No… Five million your honor..."

Stef, Lena, Sharon, Frank, Dana, Stewart, Mike, Roberts, Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Mariana, Jude, and Derek's jaw dropped. That's how much she was going to get?

Judge Walker judged the reaction of their faces. It was clear the Foster's had no idea, but the Amaro's did.

"I'm ready to make my decision. It's been made to be honest." He said. He knew he had to do something to protect Payton's money though. "I believe it is in the best interest of the child that whoever gains custody signs over any access to the money. They will not be allowed to touch it nor request money from her. So…" he said trailing off. He hated rich people who were greedy and ignorant. The Amaro's more specifically, but, they were her grandparents and were making a good case. At least on not having the chance to get to know her.  
"I think it would beneficial for Payton to have a relationship with you Mr. and Mrs. Amaro." he added.

"No." Lena said covering her mouth.

"However." Judge Walker said trying to calm the Foster family nerves. The look on their faces were horror. "Payton's best interest are not with you. Which is why I am going to give all rights to Stef and Lena Adams Foster and approve the adoption of Payton Rosabelle Kruz by them. If Payton wishes to have a relationship with you, Mr. and Mrs. Amaro, then she may do so when turns 18. Until then you are to have no contact with each other. All of Payton's money is going to monitored by a state appointed financial advisor. He will make sure that her assets are not being used by the family." Judge Walker said.

Payton held her hand up and the Judge motioned for her to speak.

"Any prior arrangements are okay though. Like say I done something without their knowledge…" Payton said trailing off.

Stef and Lena looked at her completely confused.

"As long as whatever you do is because you want to do it and you are not being taken advantage of then it is fine. The ruling over your finances will not be official until the papers are signed. However… Mr. and Mrs. Amaro, I hope that you can be understand of my decision. It is what is best for Payton. You are more than welcome to stay to see the rest of the preceding. If not you are allowed to leave, but there will be papers for you to sign." Judge Walker said.

The Fosters all watched as the Amaro's got up clearly mad and stormed out of the room. Their lawyer was close behind them.

"So she stays with us?" Jude said looking at the Judge who smiled.

"Yes, she stays with you and your family Jude. In fact, we can take can take care of this adoption right here and now and she will officially be your sister." He replied. "Do want to change your name to match your families or let it stay Kruz?"

Payton smiled, "I'd like to change it, again." She said with smile causing her family to laugh. A court clerk wrote down the information.

After going through the required questions and statement it was time.

"On behalf of the State of California, I, Judge M. C. Walker, here by rule that the Stef and Lena Adams-Foster are the adoptive parents and have full and sole rights over Payton Rosabella Adams-Foster." Judge Walker said before banging down his gavel. He had never seen a family so happy before. The kids were jumping up and down as the grandparents and friends clapped their hands. Stef and Lena just held onto Payton. Judge Walker knew this was this right decision…

* * *

There was a giant celebration at the Foster's house that evening. Frank, Mike, and Stewart grilled food outside as the kids all ran arounf playing a game of football. The fact that it was girls against boys and the girls were winning was hilarious.

"You got your hands full now." Dana said.

Lena smiled as she sat around the table with her wife, her mom, and Sharon, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Three boys and three girls. Are we done now?" Stef asked looking at her wife.

Lena smiled, "Maybe. You never know."

"Oh lord." Sharon said with a laugh, "I'm going to have to buy a new fridge just to put pictures on."

Lena laughed, "Well Stef and I will be with you in a few years on that. Payton's already made it clear that she wants a bunch of kids."

"Hopefully not with that boy Derek." Dana said, "I do not care for him. He's to touchy with her. I don't know how many times I saw her push him off of her."

"Jesus! Do not tackle her!" Lena yelled as Jesus tried to tackle Payton. She moved out of the way just in time and sent him onto the ground before she scored. Everyone was laughing because as Jesus stood up he spit out a clump of dirt.

"You just got beat by a girl kid!" Mike said laughing.

"Hey!" Stef said giving her ex husband a look. She then turned to her mom, "You and Dad seem to be getting a long pretty well." She added looking at her mom.

Sharon looked up and saw the smiles on the three womens faces, "What? Can I not get along with the man I was married to and had a child with?"

"No." Stef and Lena said at the same time.

"Cut her some slack. What she does is her business." Dana said with a smile.

Stef and Lena exchanged looks wondering their moms had really just sided with each other. They didn't want to mess up the little bond forming though.

"Payton Rosabella Adams-Foster, come here!" Stef called out with a smile. Payton stopped and threw the foot ball to Brandon. They started laughing as he shook his hand. She threw with a punch. Payton walked over and sat down.

"What's up?" Payton asked grabbing her drink.

"Are you okay honey? About today?" Stef said as she tucked some of Payton's hair behind her ear.

Payton nodded her head, "Yea. I got what I wanted. Why wouldn't I be?"

Stef and Lena gave her a look.

"Oh… you mean about my grandfather not showing?" she asked.

All four women nodded their heads.

"It hurts some, but I understand. Mike gave me letter and all. It happened for reason. So I'll be okay. Maybe he won't feel so guilty one day and be able to see me." Payton answered.

"You sure?" Lena asked.

Payton smiled at her, "I'm sure. I know I have two great moms I can talk to if I need to. Speaking of which… I forgot to give you something." She said hopping up and hurrying inside. She came back with papers. "So I know you may not be to happy, but I wanted to make sure that even if I got taken away today that I did something for you like you done for me. I know you slipped that money back into my safety deposit box. So I went behind your backs. You no longer owe on the house or your cars and each of the kids has a college fund as well. If something happens to me then you are both my beneficiaries."

Sharon and Dana couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Payton why on earth would you do that?" Lena said.

"I wanted to know that you would be taken care of and that everything would be okay. I have other money stashed to. So I used that. There's still plenty left so don't even start. All you and Stef have done is take care of other people. Now it's time for you to not have to worry so much and make plans for the day when you can just sit out here and watch grandkids play."

"You sure have been talking about kids a lot." Sharon said raising an eye brow trying to get her daughter and Lena to not bombard Payton right now. This was a time for celebration.

"Oh please do not make me a great grandma. I'm to young." Dana said shaking her head.

Payton laughed, "You won't be for a few years. I want to get approved to foster and adopt as soon as I turn 18, but I want to do some stuff first before I bring kids into the mix."

"You plan on having your own?" Dana asked.

Stef and Lena looked at each other. Their parents didn't really know what Payton had been through. They didn't know how she would handle the question.

"Nah. I can't have kids because of some stuff I went through when I was younger." Payton said with a shrug.

Dana was surprised, "I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said looking to her daughter.

"Stef and I thought that if Payton wanted everyone to know that she would tell everyone on her own. It's not something you can just bring up." Lena defended as the guys walked up with the food.

"Come and get it!" Frank called out causing all the kids to come up. It was like a feeding frenzy and in no time everyone was enjoying the food and the knowledge that after today they would always be a family…

* * *

Lena's parents had gone to their motel and Sharon was going to be occupying the guest room at Franks for a while until she headed back to Florida in a week. She wanted Payton to have her own room back. Stef and Lena walked to Payton's room with a gift like they had given the twins and then Callie and Jude. Knocking on her door they saw her sitting on the bed wrapping something up.

"Want some company?" Lena said with a smile.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. I have something for you." Payton replied holding up the item.

Stef smiled as she pulled the frame out from her behind her back, "Looks like we had the same idea."

Payton started laughing as her now moms climbed on the bed.

"Here you go Payton Rosabelle Adams-Foster." Stef said smiling.

"How about you skip the Rosabella part. I should have dropped it to." Payton replied making a face.

"It's to pretty to drop missy. Mom and I wrote this forever ago when we adopted the twins. Then we typed it up again for Callie and Jude. Now it's your turn." Lena said as Stef handed Payton the frame.

Payton took it and started reading it. "We didn't give you the gift of life, but in our hearts we know. The love we feel is deep and real. As if it had been so. For us to have each other is like a dream come true. No, we didn't give you the gift of life. Life gave us the gift of you." she just looked at and then smiled, "So I'm tired of crying all the time and am trying to try my best not to. And compared to this what I wrote sucks." She said with a laugh.

Stef and Lena laughed with her as they hugged her.

"So you wrote us something?" Lena asked.

Payton made a face, "Sort of. It's not really that good. I'm not a poem person. It's what I wrote that day and read it in Italian to be a smart ass."

"Language." Lena scolded popping her leg.

Stef just smiled, "Well let us see it."

"It's actually part of something else I done. They go together. So…" Payton said moving off the bed and getting on her hands and knees. She pulled the frame out and sat it on the bed. It had been underneath it for over a week. She wanted to laugh at the look on their faces.

"Payton this is huge." Stef said.

"The family is huge. I had to do a big canvas to fit us all." Payton replied.

"Canvas? As in painting?" Lena asked.

Payton shrugged, "You tell me." She told her.

Stef and Lena both grabbed one corner of the sheet covering the item and pulled it off. Their jaws dropped. They were absolutely speechless. Apparently their daughter didn't just draw. She could paint. It looked more like a photograph in front of them. Stef and Lena were sitting on the front steps of the house. The boys were scattered on one side next to them and the girls the other. Payton had done the smiles of everyone perfectly. Everything about it was perfect.

"How… when did you manage to do this?" Lena asked looking up at her.

Payton shrugged again, "I've sort of been sneaking out and going to my storage locker. That's where I was working on it at. Here… there's this to. It's nothing like what you two done, but I made an attempt at writing down my feelings like you said for me to."

Lena took it and she and Stef opened it together. Even the first part of it made them take in a quiet breath as they began to read it.

Rain fell like the tears from my eyes

On the fateful night he took your lives

The storm raged like the fist of his hands

None of us knew it would be the end

The light from the moon shown life empty to the floor

A woman who would soon be more

My brother was then taken at such a young age

All because a man's violent rampage

My screams were unanswered as the house shook with fury

The monster turned on me made me unworthy

An innocence was lost after lives were taken

Yet I refuse to let what he done leave me shaken

My dreams have changed like the seasons of the year

Only sometimes I cannot help, but to shed a tear

Because of him I will never see the plus signs on a stick

I'll never be able to say I felt my baby kick

Instead of him leaving me broken

It has made me see the true token

Even though I may not carry a child in womb

It doesn't mean there isn't room

I have lived a life of pain

I will refuse to see it in vain

One day I will have home to call my own

A yard decorated with silly garden gnomes

Kids will run through the house like the beating in my heart

I will give them a chance at life that they should have had from the start

They are not worthless like they were made to feel

They are remarkable people just waiting to be unveiled

A file can say what it wants

But not the do's and don'ts

My mother had taught me how to dance

To live your life like it's your only chance

A quote I heard once couldn't be more true

It's exactly what I plan to do

Life is not waiting for them storm to pass

It's about learning to dance in the rain

That's what I will do no matter the pain

The first step in healing is to love yourself

When you do nothing can keep you from that shelf

The ones with trophies, pictures, and candy jars

A house full of love where you can count the stars

I've gained two more moms on my road

Brothers and sisters by the load

One day though I will give to a child what they gave me

A family who will love them as great as the sea

No matter what that man may have took

My life is still a giant book

Some chapters have ended

But there is still more to come

For my story is not over

It has just begun

Stef and Lena looked at Payton. Her doing this was like giving them a door with a welcome mat that said _Come on in. I'm not hiding anymore._

"I told you it wasn't as good as yours. It's just… it's me." Payton said with another shrug.

"And you know what?" Stef said as she reached up and put her hand on the side of Payton's face.

"What?" Payton replied.

Lena just smiled, "It was perfect. Just like you are."

Payton smiled and knew that if she ever had kids they were going to have the best grandmothers in the world because she now had the best mothers. They would also have the best Aunt's and Uncles. One to teach them music, one to take their pictures, another to teach them about sports, one about fashion, and most important. One to teach them about not being afraid to be who they are and to love no matter what...

* * *

**Oh this chapter was a long one. The longest I've wrote. I hope you all enjoyed it. I think I even liked it more after I read straight through looking for grammatical or punctuation errors. I debated making this the closing chapter, but changed my mind. I have a few more idea in my head and don't want to end it just yet even though I'm ready to start the new story. I think it will be even better than this one. Not as much drama, but tons of fluff. At least I hope so. So please let me know what you think. It means a lot when I get reviews and PM's. As far as the poem, I'm not a poem person. I don't write them. This is the first one I done and know it wasn't the best, although I did try my best. Thanks for reading.**

**(: Reviews/PM's=MyLOVE :)**


End file.
